Grave Danger
by Darkest'Wonder
Summary: When Peach's daughter, Vera, finds herself on the wrong side of Ludwig and Bowser, she knows she's in grave danger. But what does Bowser hold for her? And can she beat him? DISCONTINUED, explanation as to why is on my profile.
1. Trouble with Ludwig

Grave Danger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mario. If only I did! The only thing I own is Vera, and other characters I made up.

_My first Mario fic! Yay! Please read and review. _

_This story is about a 13-year-old girl called Vera, daughter of Mario and Peach. When she gets on the wrong side of Ludwig and gets in trouble at school, chaos erupts and she finds herself in terrible danger, as said in the summary. I'm just making this up as I go along so I hope its good!_

_I can't think of anything else to write for this intro, so please start reading!_

Chapter One: Trouble with Ludwig

Vera Toadstool joined the back of the class line. The class were lining up by their Science room, dreading a very boring science lesson at Mushroom Sport and Technology Secondary School. She lent against the wall, watching the rest of her classmates chatting and laughing. She wasn't one of them. She'd never be one of them. The truth was that she had no friends. All of her mates from Primary School had gone to other schools. She'd meet a few people, but they'd joined up with other friends. Every time she tried to talk to someone, they'd just turn their back and laugh. She didn't know what was wrong with her. True, she was quiet and was academically fantastic, but still, why did no one like her? Was she just a Nerdy Snob who everyone looked down on? A familiar feeling of loneliness over swept her. She was the outcast. _She _thought no one liked her. That wasn't true; everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom liked her.

"Class, please enter the room." Said the science teacher, Miss Swanley, as she stepped out and observed her students.

Everyone filed into the classroom. Vera sat at her usual seat. Of course, she was sitting on her own, as usual.

Ludwig sat in front of her. Vera felt hatred bubbling up inside her. His father was Bowser. And Bowser was always kidnapping her mother Peach. Bowser didn't know Vera existed. She was always hidden during Bowser's invasions. She would much rather be out there whooping his ass, but she wasn't allowed to. _What right does that filthy mongrel have? Kidnapping my mother! How dare he?_

Her hatred and thoughts were interrupted, because the Bitchy Boos all sat behind her. The Bitchy Boos was a gang of four. They were all girls who were Boos. They were nasty and bitchy to everyone and couldn't say one nice word about anybody but themselves. Vera secretly called them the Bitchy Boos. Everyone despised them. Every lesson, they were giggle-giggle-giggle about someone's uniform or make-up.

"Hey, look who it is." Snarled Snowy, the gang leader. The rest of the gang just laughed. "Its Vera-no-friends-lonely-Toadstool. Hey, what you been up to? Jumping into bed with Bowser? Or maybe Bowser _and_ your mom?"

Vera felt tears of anger and disgust welling up in her eyes. The rest of the Bitchy Boos was howling with hysteria.

Ludwig looked on, grinning.

"You dirty tart!" he said. The Bitchy Boos doubled up with laughter. Other people were also laughing. Vera went red with embarrassment. _Why me?_

"Leave me alone!" Vera yelled, jumping up.

"Vera, sit down!" scolded Miss Swanley. "Everyone stop laughing and _be quiet_. You can work in silence for the rest of the lesson."

Vera sat down and sighed with relief. Everyone glared at her as if it was her fault. At least now, no one could tease her.

Miss Swanley gave out booklets of work for the students to work on for the whole lesson. Vera watched Ludwig's hand hurtle down the page. He loved and was brilliant at science. Because of his fathers reputation, no one dared tease him about it.

A very boring hour later, the bell for break time rang. The students jumped up, excited to finally be free from the clutches of evil Science.

"Class dismissed." Miss Swanley said.

Everyone practically raced out of the room, leaving their booklets on the tables. Vera stayed in her seat, daydreaming about being popular.

"Vera, can you please collect the booklets in?"

"Okay, miss."

"I hope I can trust you, because I have an urgent meeting to get to. You'll be left alone. As soon as you've finished, leave the work on my desk and then leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes miss."

"Have a nice break."

And with that, Miss Swanley scurried out of the room, taking her laptop with her.

Vera smiled. She collected up the booklets and put them on Miss Swanley's desk as she'd been asked. But she did not leave. Instead she propped herself on her table and started doodling in her notebook. The silence of the room was comforting. Here, no one could tease or torment her. The incident with the Bitchy Boos and Ludwig still lingered in her mind. She felt hurt. Really hurt. Tears welled up and fell from her eyes, smudging her doodles. Since no one was around, Vera did nothing to stop them. At this moment in her misery the door creaked open. She scrubbed away her tears. She expected it to be Miss Swanley. She turned around. And there, standing in the doorway, was Ludwig. Vera hoped he'd come to apologize. That's when she noticed the evil expression he had. Her hopes were dashed, and her heart sank. She jumped up off the desk. Ludwig shut the door and came towards her, his blue hair flopping over his face.

"Why hello there, Vera."

"Go away."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll…."

"You'll what? Go and cuddle your slag of a mom?"

Vera backed away, scared. She felt even more upset then earlier.

"Leave my mom out of this!"

Ludwig shoved her against the wall. Vera's breathing became heavy, and her palms were sweating with fright. Ludwig was bigger and stronger than her. He could snap her like a twig.

Ludwig stared at Vera, taking in what she looked like. She wasn't a patch on her mom. Vera had short dark black hair that reached only a few inches below her chin. Her fringe was the same length, it was just put back at the bottom with black and silver hair slides. Her eyes were dark blue. She looked like Mario, but her figure and facial features were like Peach's.

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed Vera and pinned her to a table. Vera gasped and struggled but Ludwig kept hold and pinned her arm behind her back.

"GET OFF!!!"

"You know what?" Ludwig snapped. "I'm sick of you. You walk round like you don't give a shit. You don't give a shit that my father and my family are always humiliated and beaten by _your _snotty family. I hate you so much. You mean nothing to this Earth. No one cares about you."

At that moment, Vera became full of rage. She stomped on Ludwig's foot with all the energy she could muster. Ludwig cursed and stumbled backward.

"BITCH!!!" he roared.

Vera wriggled free. She turned round and glared at Ludwig. She knew all of Mario's moves: she had taught herself outside the castle.

Vera ran towards the wall and jumped at it. She kicked out and bounced high into the air. Ludwig could only watch in shock and horror. Vera curled up into a ball and did a ground-pound. The pound landed on Ludwig's face. He fell to the floor. He swiped with his claws and growled, but missed because Vera had gone round to the back of him. He felt her grab his tail.

Vera was so enraged the she saw red. She was filled with superhuman strength. She held Ludwig's tail and begun swinging him round and round and round. Ludwig was feeling to dizzy to fight back. Finally Vera let go. Ludwig went flying. SMASH. He hit the wall headfirst. He fell down, unconscious.

Vera gazed, horrified at what she'd done. Her rage melted into thin air. It was replaced by fear. _What have I done? _She began to tremble violently. Her breathing was heavy again.

"Vera, I…" said Miss Swanley, opening the classroom door. She screamed in horror at what she saw. "VERA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!"

"I-I-I….I didn't mean it."

"Come with me." Miss Swanley said hoarsely.

Vera let Miss Swanley lead her out of the room. Tears dribbled down her cheeks. She was terrified. She knew Bowser would be furious. What if he attacked her kingdom? What if he killed Peach or Mario? _It would all be my fault…._

Vera continued to sob. She knew she was doomed.

_Phew! Now that was long. Please RandR, I love reviews!_


	2. Expelled and Left Alone

Grave Danger

_Yep, it's finally up! Chapter 2! I don't think I need to do another disclaimer, but just to be safe, I'll say that my disclaimer for Chapter 1 applies for every upcoming chapter. Oh by the way, I promise that Mario will be in this chapter._

_In this chapter, Vera finds herself in more trouble than she bargained, and Bowser is furious at a certain someone…_

_Once again, I love reviews, so please review this chapter as well, or no Chapter 3!_

**Chapter Two: Expelled and Left Alone**

"I can't believe this." Scolded the head teacher, Mrs Kitt. "I simply can't believe this."

Vera sat in a stony silence, staring at the floor. Mrs Kitt shook her head at her, and then drummed her fingers on her desk in her impatience. Vera sat in front of her in a plastic chair. There was an empty chair next to her.

"Unfortunately your mother was too busy, so I've called your father in to discuss this."

That's when Vera looked up. She'd switched herself off during the lecture because she was worrying too much about Bowser. Now that Mario had been mentioned, she turned herself back on. _What will my dad think? If he dies, it'll be because of me. Oh, I can't bear this._

At that moment, the door swung open. Mario gambolled inside. He stood up and said:

"It's a-me, Mario!"

Vera giggled. Mrs Kitt gave her a stern look. She stared in awe at Mario's outfit. Not your average everyday man walks round wearing blue overalls, red shirt, red cap with an 'M' on it, and a huge moustache the size of a bush.

"Good afternoon, Mr Mario…I'm so glad you could make it. Unfortunately your daughter has displayed behaviour today that is highly unacceptable."

Mario sat in the chair next to Vera. He said:

"Vera, what is the a-meaning of this? What have-a you done?"

"Vera, would you care to explain what happened with Ludwig Koopa?"

"Ludwig Koopa?" Mario said in disbelief. "Ludwig a-flaming Koopa?

"Yes…umm, sir." Mrs Kitt sighed. It was obvious that she found Mario very weird. "Vera, please explain what happened."

"Do I have to?"

Mario gave her a look as if to say: _Don't mess about, this is serious._

"Yes, Vera, you do have to."

Vera sighed. Very, very slowly, she turned to her father, dreading the words escaping her mouth. Mario stared at her, wondering what she'd done to Ludwig. He was just as scared as she was.

"Dad, what happened was….um….Ludwig was being nasty to me so I…."

"Yes, what-a did you do? _Tell me!_"

"I…knocked him out."

"YOU DID A-WHAT!!!" Mario shouted, jumping up in a flash of anger. "Do a-you realise that you've a-put our _whole_ kingdom in danger from that-a evil, disgusting-"

"SIR!!!" Mrs Kitt yelled. "Please sit down, I haven't finished with you yet."

Mario went as red as his cap and sat down. He was furious at Vera and kept giving her dark looks.

"_Anyway,_ I'm afraid we can't put up with your daughters fierce temper-"

"-Fierce temper?" Interrupted Vera. "He started it!"

"Shut _up_ Vera." Hissed Mario. Vera crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. But inside she was worrying like crazy.

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Mrs Kitt. "I'm afraid we can't tolerate this kind of dangerous behaviour. I'm sorry to say that your daughter won't be coming back to this school tomorrow, or ever again. She's expelled."

Mario's mouth dropped open. "Mama mia!" he said.

Vera, meanwhile, wasn't feeling upset at this outrageous decision like most children her age would. In fact she was relieved. No more teasing! No more tormenting! No more Bitchy Boos or Ludwig! As she looked at Mrs Kitt, she suddenly felt a flash of anger. She'd never protected her when she was the Lonely Kid. Vera took her blazer and tie off and flung it in Mrs Kitt's face. Mrs Kitt screamed and threw it away.

"Keep your crap school to yourself!" Vera snarled. She stomped out of the room.

"VERA!!!" Mario shouted. He got up and ran after her.

"Weirdoes, the lot of them." Mrs Kitt muttered.

"She is _so_ not getting away with this." Bowser grumbled to his son, Ludwig. Ludwig was lying on the bed in the School Nurse's room, conscious, with bandages wrapped round his huge head. The nurse had just left to see Miss Swanley about something, leaving father and son alone.

"I know, who does she think she is, the little bitch."

"She'll be _so_ sorry when we get our hands on her."

"But I thought you were doing that Mario Invasion thingybob."

"Nah, I've dumped the plans for that. Getting revenge on this…."

"Vera. Her name is Vera."

"Oh. Anyway getting revenge on this Vera girl is way more important to me. No one messes with my kids and gets away with it."

"Cool. So what's the plan?"

"I'm _thinking_."

"I have a plan."

"Talk to me." Bowser said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Vera walked through the school corridors. She breathed in her last breath of this pathetic school. She felt brilliant at being expelled. Everyone was in lessons now. _Haha, you're all in lessons, and I get to go home!_

Vera prized open the school doors. Luigi was leant against the playground wall, waiting for Vera and Mario. Luigi had to give them a lift home, as Mario didn't have a car. Luigi's face lit up when he saw Vera's happy expression. _She's probably got off easy…._

"Luigi, guess what?"

"What-a, Vera? Did you get off?"

"Sort of…"

"Okay, what happened?"

Vera rushed forward and gave Luigi a hug.

"I got expelled!"

Luigi pulled away. He turned white as a sheet. He stared at Vera.

"Y-you…got expelled-a?"

"Yep. I hated this school anyway."

"This is not-a a laughing a-matter."

At that moment, Mario burst through the doors.

"God dammit, Vera!" Mario exclaimed. "Why did you have to get expelled? Don't you realize you've put us _all_ in terrible danger by knocking out that stupid Ludwig?"

"She did a-what?" Luigi cried. He began running around in circles, shouting: "We're gonna die, we're gonna die!"

"Now look what you have a-done!" Mario said irritably.

Then, Bowser and Ludwig came through the opposite doors. They both glared at Vera. Vera glared back.

"Don't a-say anything…" Mario whispered, nudging Vera.

Mario went to go and calm a frightened Luigi, knowing Bowser wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to Vera in a public school playground.

Ludwig and Bowser both mouthed: "You're dead." to Vera.

"Kiss my ass!" Vera replied. Mario sighed, came over, and dragged Vera away. Luigi followed, shaking every time Bowser looked in his direction.

About half an hour later, Mario, Luigi, and a very annoyed Vera came home. Vera trailed along in the rear. Her mind was full of worries. _What if Bowser carries out his threat? What if he kills me? What if he kills my parents to?_

"Vera, come on-a, get a-inside!" Mario called.

Running to catch up, Vera went inside the house. The atmosphere inside was tense. Mario had told Peach what had happened over the phone. Peach was looking at Vera; arms folded, eyes angry, shaking her head. Mario wouldn't look at her. Luigi was absent-mindedly stirring a cup of tea, wanting to avoid all conflict. The tense atmosphere unnerved Vera.

"Umm…I'm going riding." Vera said, slipping on her riding boots, collecting her black riding hat, and heading outside to get her unicorn, Stardust.

"Vera, wait-" Mario called. To late. The door slammed before he could finish his sentence.

Vera ran to Stardust's stable. When she opened the door, the sweet smell of horse was overpowering. Stardust stood in the middle of the stall, excited because it was time for his daily ride. His coat was as black as coal. His mane and tail were bright red. His horn was red to, but a darker shade. He was beautiful. He was a sight that always made Vera feel enriched and happy. Her fears forgotten, she tacked him up, led him out of the stable, mounted, and set off on a brisk trot. They were heading for the lush fields and Forrest's behind the castle. When she got there, she pushed him into a canter. Stardust obeyed, delighted. He loved to run. Feeling the wind in her hair, she let out a joy-filled yell. It was as if her troubles had blown away with it.

What she didn't know was that going riding that day would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

_Dum-dum-dum! Soz, couldn't resist another cliff hanger. Please review, chapter 3 is gonna get juicy! It took me ages, lol. Anyways, see ya in chapter 3!_


	3. Riding For Your Life

**Grave Danger**

_Hi everyone! Thx for the lovely reviews! Your reward…Chapter 3! _

_In this chapter, Vera's fears come true, and Bowser gets revenge…_

_Disclaimer still applies, by the way. I love writing this! Anyways, on with the story!_

**Chapter Three: Riding For Your Life**

Stardust galloped along, neighing and tossing his head. His ears pricked up when he saw a fallen tree in front of him. Vera knew he wanted to jump it, so she gripped harder. Without a moment's hesitation, Stardust jumped. It felt as if they were floating through the air. Gravity seemed to stop. The landing was perfect, and Stardust slowed to a trot after he had landed. Vera laughed and gave him a pat. Then she lengthened the reins and let him stretch his neck down so he could eat some grass. Stardust chomped happily, his tail flicking lazily in the afternoon sun.

Just then, Vera felt uneasy. She could have sworn she heard a rustling going on in the nearby Forrest. Suddenly there was a bang so loud it ripped through Vera. Her eyes widened and she nearly fainted when a tree begun to fall in her direction. She screamed and just managed to gallop Stardust out of the way. The tree fell right next to her, missing her head by inches. Stardust stopped dead in his tracks. The white of his eyes was showing. This meant he was frightened terribly.

"BHA WHA HA HA HA!!!!" Came an extremely loud roar.

_No, it couldn't be, could it_???

Vera turned around apprehensively. And there, framed between the trees, was Bowser. He was glaring at her, steam puffing out of his huge nostrils.

"Why hello there! Have you missed me? Enjoy your ride on that stupid animal, because it will be your last."

For a moment, Vera's heart stopped, and she and Stardust were frozen to the spot. The colour was drained from her face, and her eyes were as big as golf balls. All she could do was stare into Bowser's fury-filled red eyes.

Stardust did the moving for her. All of a sudden, he took off galloping. It was so sudden, Vera nearly fell off. She kicked him on, shaking all over, looking back every second. She knew this was the most important chase of her life. Bowser got down all all fours and chased after her, the ground shaking every time his claws hit the ground. Bowser was catching up fast. Heart pounding, adrenalin pumping, Vera hung on for dear life. This probably was the ride of her life. Stardust seemed to speed up a little, and for a slit second she thought she was going to get away. She couldn't have been more wrong.

At that moment, the fear got too much for Stardust. The whole world seemed to go into slow motion. He let out a deafening neigh and bucked. Vera flew through the air and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. The fall had winded her, but she still managed to sit up and scream:

"STARDUST, COME BACK!!!"

But Stardust ploughed on, glad that the 'thing' had stopped chasing him. Vera was about to stand up, but Bowser put his foot on her back like he was squashing a bug.

"Oh no ya don't!" he sniggered.

Vera struggled underneath him, but her efforts were pathetic. She felt Bowser's hand wrap round her waist and pick her up. She flinched at his touch and wriggled, but Bowser was too strong. He lifted her up so that her eyes were level with his.

"Let me go!" Vera screamed. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

Bowser laughed.

"I MEAN IT!!!"

"You're coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"That was not a choice; it was a statement."

Bowser walked on, Vera in his hand. Vera fought back tears.

_No. I can't cry. Not in front of Bowser. He'll think he's broken me._

Vera bit her lip hard. She tried to kick him, but her kick was like a tap because of Bowser's tough skin.

"Put me down, or I'll scream." Said Vera, trying to sound threatening.

"Yeah, and what's that gonna do?" sniggered Bowser. "No ones around, your donkey has gone, and my helicopter is only round the corner!"

"It's a unicorn, not a donkey."

"Oh whatever."

Vera went quiet. She had to figure a way out of this. Her hands were smothered with sweat, and her eyes showed pure fear. The pair disappeared into the Forrest. In the middle was his clown helicopter.

As soon as Vera saw the helicopter, she flew into a full-blown panic. She shrieked and struggled like mad. She kicked and tried to punch him, but her arms were stuck in his huge hand. She was beside herself with fear. It seemed to eat away at her. If she didn't do something, she thought she might pass out.

"Shut the _hell_ up you feisty brat!"

Vera received a glimmer of hope. After what seemed like hours of struggling, she managed to get her hand free. She knew that punches wouldn't do any good; Bowser was too tough. She looked at his hand, which was covered in scales. Her long nails gave her an idea.

Quickly, she dug her nails into Bowser's hand and yanked down with all her might. Bowser cried out in agony and dropped Vera. Red streaks of blood were dribbling down his arm.

"YOU STUPID COW!!!"

As soon as Vera was on the floor, she began to run. She barely got anywhere before she felt hands grab her again.

"No!" she screamed, her face red from all the screaming she'd been doing in the last five minuets.

Bowser whirled Vera round and slammed her against a tree so hard Vera saw stars. He pulled her round so she was facing him. Vera then had no choice but to look into his eyes. His eyes…they were so fierce and scary. It was as if flames were dancing inside them. Vera wanted to look away, but for some reason she kept on staring. They made her shake and tremble. Finally the realization dawned on her that Bowser was so angry with her that he was deadly. Her stomach began to lurch.

_So this is where I'm going to die…right here. No! I can't die. I have my whole life ahead of me…_

"You think its funny, do you?"

Vera snapped out of her trance.

"Think what's funny?" Vera said, puzzled and trying to block the terrible thoughts echoing through her mind.

"You think its funny to knock people out?" Bowser continued. He took a needle out of his shell. "Well, lets see how you like it…"

It took Vera a few seconds to realise what was about to happen. When she did, she panicked even more. She would be helpless to fight back! Bowser would have his way!

"No, don't! Please!" she begged.

But it was all in vain. She felt a sharp pain in her arm. Then she began to feel woozy. She collapsed to the floor. She looked at Bowser. He had his evil grin. Then, everything went black.

_Vera skipped into the castle, flushed with excitement. She saw her family standing by the table, all with their backs to her._

"_Hiya!" Vera said happily. Her happy look turned to horror when Daisy, her aunt, turned around. She was nothing but a skeleton, her dress stained with blood. Vera screamed._

"_How could you do this?" Daisy moaned._

_Then Luigi turned round. He looked exactly the same._

"_How could you-a kill us?" he said._

_Then Mario and Peach turned around. They were the same, but some of their bones were missing and there was more blood._

"_You killed us…" Peach groaned._

"_You-a killed us…" Mario added to Peach's sentence._

_Vera backed away in horror and sickness._

"_NO!!! My mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle, NOOOO!!!"_

"_You killed us…" Everyone said together. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Vera sat up; her breath coming is huge gasps. Her heart was banging so much she thought it might burst. Sweat glistened in her black hair. The words: _you killed us_ still ran through her mind.

_It was only a dream…only a dream…_

"Wakey wakey!" Bowser teased.

Vera stared round her. She was in the helicopter. She tried to stand up, but her hand was chained to the radiator.

"You retard!" snapped Vera. "Let me go!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

The helicopter landed. Vera was aware of this, so her fear resurfaced.

Bowser stood up and opened the double-doors.

"Welcome home…" he said.

_I think that was my longest chapter yet! Now I'm tired. Please review. See ya in chapter 4! ;)_


	4. First Time Lucky?

**Grave Danger**

_Thx for all your fantastic reviews, you guys rock! :) I really appreciate the reviews; they put the words into the chapters and make me want to update._

_Coming up in this chapter… Mario is frantic with worry, Vera starts plotting, and Luigi is being Luigi!_

**Chapter Four: First Time Lucky?**

Mario and Peach lay on sun beds, soaking in the warmth of the suns rays. Mario smiled at Peach and held her hand. Peach grinned with happiness and squeezed Mario's plump hand. The hand that had saved her so many times. Bowser hadn't attacked yet, so they were relaxed as ever.

"Tea-a for the two-a lovely people." Luigi said, smiling at the loved up couple and making kissing noises.

"Just put the tea down." Peach giggled, going slightly red.

Luigi put the tea down on the table in between the sun beds. He stared at the perfectly blue sky. All was peaceful, all was good…

There was a shrill whinny which shattered the peaceful scene. Everyone looked up, wondering what the hell it was. Then Stardust plunged forward, straight into Luigi's direction.

"AAAAA!!!" Luigi yelled, darting out of the way and hiding behind a tree. "MAD-A UNICORN, THERE IS A MAD A-UNICORN!!!"

Mario and Peach jumped up and dived for cover just as Stardust jumped over the sun beds. The tea was knocked over, along with the right sun bed as Stardust's back hooves connected with it. As soon as he landed, Stardust reared, screeching, the whites of his eyes prominent.

Peach walked over to Stardust, trying not to scare him.

"Peach! Please-a be a-careful." Mario pleaded as he stood up.

Peach ignored him and took Stardust by the reins.

"Ssssh…" she said, trying to sound reassuring. Stardust's rears got lower and lower. Peach kept talking to him and stroking his neck until all four feet were safely on the ground. She stroked him and murmured: 'Good boy'

"Is it a-safe to a-come out?" Asked a frightened Luigi, tentatively emerging from his tree.

"Yes. Its-a safe." Replied Mario. Luigi stood bye Mario's side, still feeling slightly uneasy. All three of them stared at the beautiful, now calm creature.

"Wait-a a minuet…" said Mario, his voice shaking. "The saddle…its empty."

Peach and Luigi gasped, finally noticing what Mario had pointed out.

"W-Where is V-V-Vera?" Peach said, trembling. No one could ever understand the emotions that people feel when their children go missing. Its only until they have children themselves that they understand. Mario turned white. Now, he understood.

In a land far away, the Darklands as a matter of fact, Vera was scared. She tried not to show this as Bowser un-cuffed her.

"Don't try anything." Bowser growled. He viciously yanked Vera up by her arm. They both locked eyes and glared at each other, each feeling the same amount of pure hatred. There were a million and one things Vera wanted to do to Bowser, but since he had a whole kingdom for back up, battering him wasn't a good idea. Vera was the first to break the gaze. She couldn't stand to look at that ugly beast anymore. She stumbled as she took her first step. Fear had made her clumsy. She cursed under her breath. Bowser looked at her, tutting at her patheticness.

Sunlight stung Vera's eyes as the pair emerged from the helicopter. Way in front of her, there was a huge, intimidating black castle. At the top was a long, thick spike, and at the top of that spike was a flag with Bowser's face on it, painted in red. The castle had many points and spikes, and there were ledges where Koopas stood with canons. Vera felt like she was being swallowed up with emotion. She took one last look at the castle and shook violently.

"Like my castle? It's new. We build it a few weeks ago. It's located right at the end of the Darklands. Mario will never find you. There are so many…lets say…adventures that he needs to get through first that he'll either die trying, or I'll kill him myself."

"You'll _never_ kill my father, you over-grown son of a bitch!"

Bowser said something back, but Vera didn't catch it because she was looking around her. There was a pathway leading up to the dreaded castle. Along the sides of that pathway were Goombas, Koopas, Bomb-oms, and a few Boos. They were all crouched down, bowing to Bowser. Vera could see that out of the corner of their eyes they were shooting her black looks. Vera knew they didn't like her.

_How could I get myself into this mess? What have I done? No, there is no time for self-pity. I need to figure out how to escape._

Vera's eyes began to dart around. Bowser saw this and grunted:

"You're wasting your time. You won't escape."

"Oh but I will."

"Oh yeah?"

"Certainly."

Vera continued to look around. She noticed the helicopter behind her. She gave an ear-to-ear grin. Bowser stared back, confused.

_If I want this to work, I have to run really really fast…_

Vera stomped on Bowser's foot, hard, to punish him. Bowser cursed, and Vera snatched her arm away from Bowser's grip. All Bowser's army all jumped up and watched, stunned. They didn't help because Bowser hadn't asked them to. If you gave the Koopa King a slight reason to fry you, then you'd be in ashes.

Vera was happy that no one was giving chase. She turned and ran to the helicopter as fast as she could. She cheered when she got to it. She pulled open the door, surprised by how long this task took. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she was becoming excited. She couldn't contain her joy. She turned round and gave Bowser an evil grin.

"I'm going in the helicopter," Vera said, waving. "So BYE!!!"

However, her joy was short-lived. She felt someone jump on her back. It was to late to regain herself. She was pulled down. She yelled out and struggled with her attacker on the floor.

"GET OFF, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Her attacker stood up. Vera could hear Bowser laughing in the distance. She stood up. If it wasn't Bowser, then who was it? Vera soon got the answer. Bowser put his enormous claws on her shoulders and spun her round so she was facing that stupid attacker. She found herself glaring at a small magni-koopa with goggled-like glasses and a blue cape. Kamek. Peach had told her about him. Kamek came over to her. Vera's previous joy gushed out of her like she was a tap being turned on. Her first escape attempt had failed. Luck just wasn't on her side today. Her previous emotions had turned sour. Now they had been replaced with frustration and self-pity.

"That's what you get for trying to escape." Kamek scolded. "When you do things that are unacceptable, bad things happen. And these bad things are not nice for that particular person to endure. Now I suggest…"

Vera lost her temper. She rolled her eyes, gritted her teeth, and kicked Kamek hard in between the legs. Kamek screamed out in pain.

"Oh Jesus…" He wheezed, clutching at where Vera had kicked him. He collapsed down, groaning and moaning. "Why me?" He groaned.

"It's what you get for ruining my escape plan, you stupid weasel!"

Vera could feel Bowser's hot breath on the back of her head. She began to feel scared and regretful. She apprehensively turned around to Bowser, dreading what she knew was about to come.

Bowser raised his claw.

"Get away from me!" Shrieked Vera, darting out of the way. She was fast enough to stop Bowser hitting her head, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid his blow completely. He caught her on the back of her right leg.

"Ow! THAT HURT!!!"

Vera covered her leg. Her hair fell in her face, obstructing her eyes. If they had been in view, everyone would have saw the tears gathering in them. Hot blood tricked down her leg, making Vera wince. Finally, she looked at Bowser, shocked and hurt by what he had done. Bowser just laughed at her. She flinched as he grabbed onto her. She was scared he was going to hit her again.

"It serves you right." Bowser whispered into Vera's ear. "You are just a cheeky cow."

Vera didn't say anything back. She fell into a depressed silence. She didn't utter a word as Bowser opened the door to his castle. He pulled her roughly inside and slammed the door, making Vera jump. She thought of making a break for it, but Bowser would catch her easily as he was watching her like a hawk. There was absolutely no point in trying to run.

_Hey! I can't just be quiet, that's not me. But I am not talking to Bowser unless he speaks to me. He deserves the silent treatment._

"You're room is with my children."

"As if I'm sharing a room with Ludwig."

"No, I _meant _on the same corridor as them. If they see you trying to escape, they'll tell me. They may be a pain, but they're loyal. As for you're room, its where your mother usually stays."

Vera sighed. She hated snitches. Her gnawing fear was annoying her. But at the back of her brain, there was a voice telling her she'd escape. She swallowed. She wasn't sure she trusted this voice.

Before she knew it, they'd arrived at her room. It was among the eight rooms there. It was last but one.

"Get inside." Bowser growled, opening the door, shoving Vera inside, and locking it again. "I'll be back for you later."

Then, he simply walked away. Vera waited until she could no longer hear his heavy footsteps. Then, she turned her back and let out the tears she'd been so desperate to shed.

_Awwww, poor Vera! :(__ Thx for reviewing my last chapter, I had great fun writing this one. :) Please review this as greatly as you have done before! :)_


	5. The Very Reason

**Grave Danger**

_Hi! I'm back! And back with a present: chapter 5. So sorry it's taken nearly a week. The stupid teachers are snowing me under with homework. By the way I've changed my Pen Name to GlitterBunny. Once again, I can't thank you enough for the reviews. I'm not going to do Mario's accent anymore as I keep forgetting and it annoys me having to put it at the end of every sentence. Lets just say its there in the speech. Also in her review, lolLinzay121 has given me and idea for an upcoming chapter, so thank you lolLindzay121! Unfortunately I can't reveal the idea yet..._

_Coming up in this chapter…Vera finds out the very reason Bowser has kidnapped her, and the Mario clan begin their search…_

**Chapter Five: The Very Reason**

Vera sat on the grey bed in the room, burying her head in her hands. Maybe if she closed her eyes, everything would turn out to be a dream. She squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them. She was crushed to find herself still in the room. This was all her fault. If she hadn't have knocked out Ludwig, none of this would have happened. Why did she have to do things without thinking first? Why did she always let her temper control her?

Vera heard someone creeping around outside her room. She stood up apprehensively and brushed her tears away. She wanted no one seeing them. The doorknob turned. Whoever was behind it was doing it very slowly, as if he was teasing her. If he was teasing her, it was certainly working. Vera was getting tense. She bit her tongue. Finally, Bowser entered the room. Vera shot a glare in his direction. Anger bubbled up inside her. Bowser had no right to keep her here! How dare he!

Bowser hovered in the doorway for a moment. Vera realised that the door was wide open! It was torture trying to stop herself grinning. She could have foamed at the mouth with impatience while she waited for Bowser to move away from the door.

_Come on Bowser! Move your fat ass out of the way!_

With maddening slowness, Bowser came forward. Franticly, Vera bolted forward. But she never made it as far as the door. As soon as she put a foot outside, Bowser grabbed her and yanked her backwards. Vera struggled and tried to hit Bowser, but he kept hold. Once again Vera was crushed.

_When am I going to get out of here?_

"TWAT!!!" Vera yelled as Bowser slammed the door shut. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Well I'm not going to let you escape, am I?

"But why did you have to kidnap me anyway?"

Bowser grinned and didn't say anything. Vera ran over to him and stood right in front, momentarily forgetting her fear of him, like she did every time she insulted him.

"Why?" Vera shouted.

Bowser pushed her away.

"Don't shout at me, you little brat."

Vera began to get really flustered. She felt light-headed: she could have sworn she was going to faint.

"Just _tell_ me why!"

"Fine." Bowser grumbled. "Remember when you beat up my son?"

"Yes." Vera said awkwardly. "It was earlier today."

"Well, not only was I furious, but I was pretty impressed with your fighting skills."

"Okay, where is this going?"

"You would be a really helpful source, you could give us info on the Mario clan, and you could fight-"

"-WHAT??? You seriously think I'm joining _you_? You are a sick, twisted bast-"

"-I wasn't finished! Ludwig is building a machine."

Vera was enraged. Her fingers were shaking with anger. Hatred was pouring out of her. An Anger Volcano inside her head was filling with scorching hot larva.

_Vera, calm down before you do something else you'll regret. I know Bowser's a retard, but he's only trying to wind you up! Don't let him win!_

"And why would _I _care about Ludwig's machine?" Vera said, trying to keep herself from attacking Bowser. It was so hard! She just wanted to scratch his eyeballs out. It was like being surrounded by your favourite food and not being able to eat it.

"Because it involves you."

"I am _not_ helping him build it."

"Will you stop interrupting me. I meant the machine is going to do something to you."

Vera retreated into a stunned silence.

"It'll erase your memory. You wont remember Mario. Or Peach. Or Luigi. You'll think you've lived here you're whole life. _And _it'll brainwash you, so you'll do whatever I tell you to do."

At that distressing moment in time, Vera's volcano erupted. She stood on her bed, turned round, and screamed. She took a run, jumped, and landed straight on Bowser's head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to strangle him. Her anger gave her strength. Rage was her energy. He had no right to her!

Bowser, at first, was to shocked to react. When he was beginning to loose his breath, he reacted. He grabbed Vera's arms and threw her off him. Vera landed on her back, bruising herself painfully. She sat up, rubbing her back and groaning. She was shaken by the incident. Her anger dissolved into thin air.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! I don't _have_ to use the machine on you."

Vera's face lit up a bit.

"_If…_"

Vera's face fell again.

"_If_ you agree to join my kingdom and leave your family behind."

"NEVER!!!"

"Fine then. Once the machine's finished, I'll shoot it at you."

"No!"

"Yes."

Bowser turned to go. When he reached the door, he paused and turned round.

"Oh, and you'll be sorry you attacked me like that."

And with that, Bowser left, locking the door behind him.

Vera shakily stood up. Her head was swimming. Her mind was screaming. Her heart was pounding. She felt warm liquid rising up her throat. She covered her mouth and ran towards the room's bathroom she'd seen when she was crying. She barged the bathroom door open and threw up in the toilet.

-----

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi were wondering round the fields Vera had ridden on just hours earlier. It was dark, so the clan were shining torch beams everywhere.

"VERA!!!" They all called. Luigi clung to Mario.

"I don't like the dark…" Luigi whispered.

"Shut up. Do you really think I care? My daughter is missing and you really think I give a _shit_ about your stupid fear of the dark?" Mario snarled.

Luigi felt tears brimming his eyes.

"And get _off_ me." Mario added, shoving Luigi away. "If you hate it that much, piss off home."

Luigi wandered away from Mario, silent tears dribbling down his cheeks. It was so dark no one noticed. Mario wasn't being mean to Luigi on purpose, he was just so worried about Vera that it changed his attitude.

"Mario, over here!" Wario called. Mario dashed over, his torch bobbing all over the place. He stopped dead when he reached Wario.

"What? What is it? Have you found Vera?"

"No. I think you should take a look at this…"

Wario passed Mario a large black riding hat. At first, Mario was confused. Then it hit him like a punch in the face. A riding hat! _Vera's _riding hat!

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Mario said, cradling the hat like it was his daughter. He felt relieved. It wasn't Vera, of course, but at least it was a lead. As he was cradling it, a small piece of paper fell out of the hat and onto the grass.

"Hello, what's this?" Mario said, picking up the paper. He gasped, and his stomach done a back flip when he read it. It said:

_Mario!_

_We have your daughter. Bowser will take care of her._

_You'll never see her again; so don't bother looking for her._

_Kamek._

_**I hope that was good. I have a feeling it was bad…please review. I promise Chapter 6 is better.**_


	6. A Dangerous Escape

**Grave Danger**

_Wow! Four reviews! :) Yep, I'm back with Chapter 6! This focuses on Vera's situation. I'm having great fun writing this. It is sort of like a break from the 2 realistic stories I have written, and am still writing. I think I'll just get on with chapter 6, shall I? ;)_

_Coming up in this chapter…Vera plans a Night-Time escape, but it all goes horribly wrong. Can she escape this time?_

**Chapter Six: A Dangerous Escape**

Vera stared at her sick in the toilet. Shuddering, she flushed the chain. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes didn't show fear; they showed despair. Vera felt like she'd been smacked across her head. Her head was banging so hard she thought it might explode. She was devastated that she had no control over her situation. She either had to leave her family behind, or be zapped by Ludwig's machine that he was currently building.

_I can't leave my family. But that machine can't zap me! Oh, either way I'm leaving my family for Bowser. Why does he want me? _

As she continued to stare at her reflection, she found herself bursting into tears. She hurried out of the bathroom, trying to wipe her tears as she did so. She couldn't bear to look at her own sad face anymore. As she came to the door, her leg brushed against the wall. A sharp pain shot up her leg. At first, she was worried. But then she realised what the pain was about. She rolled up her trouser leg, where Bowser had scratched her earlier. She winced when she saw it. It consisted of three long red cuts. There were streaks of blood, which had dribbled down her leg and then dried, so it was now sort of an orangey colour. Cautiously, she stepped back into the bathroom, momentarily forgetting her misery. She took some tissue, wetted it, and cleaned the wound as best she could. It stung, but it was worth it. The wound looked a lot better. Seeing it reminded her of how much she hated Bowser.

Gritting her teeth, Vera absent-mindedly wondered over to the window, which was located at the far corner of the room. She had only just noticed it. When she had first arrived, she hadn't bothered to look around the room properly. She now regretted that. She sighed and rested her hand on the glass. She got a surprise when her hand went straight through it. There was no glass, nothing! Just clean air! She gazed out longingly, stretching her arms out as far as she could. She revelled in the clean air. The clean air of freedom. It was pitch black outside. The trees looked like menacing holes of blackness. The only sound was of the wind blowing, and Vera's heart thumping. She held back the tears when she thought to herself that she was stuck here forever; and it was her own stupid fault.

And then, it hit her.

_What am I doing? I can't give up. Bowser cannot win! I can't give up without a fight. If Bowser wants me here, he's going to have to put up a hell of a fight._

Directly after that thought, Vera's mind started buzzing with an escape plan. The thought wouldn't leave her alone until she accepted it. And when she did, she felt a rush of joy. She felt as if she were floating on Cloud 9, and a rainbow of happy emotions followed. She looked out the window and grinned. She could just imagine the look on her family's faces when she came running back to them in the morning.

Vera stuck her head out of the window, surveying the dark land around her. She couldn't see any guards. Vera laughed at the irony. Bowser was so dumb. She forced herself to concentrate on the escape plan. She gulped when she looked down. If she jumped, she'd fall to her death. Could she climb? No. The ledges were too far apart. One wrong move and…Vera shuddered at the thought. She growled in frustration.

Her eyes wondered around the room. For some reason, they fell on the bed sheets. Vera's eyes widened. The bed sheets! Of course!

"Yes!" Vera cheered, punching the air with her fist.

_I'm so out of here. Ha ha Bowser, you loose!_

Vera skipped merrily, happiness flowing out of her. She yanked the bed cover off. After removing the sheet from the duvet, she twirled around with it, laughing and clapping her hands, dropping the sheet. Giggling at her own stupidity, she picked the sheet up. She removed the other sheets. She laid them out on the floor, her fingers trembling with excitement as she rolled each sheet up and inserted various knots. Finally, she knotted the sheets together. She stood up, admiring her handy work.

Next, Vera tied one end of her bed-rope to the wooden post on the edge of the bed. She sung softly to herself as she worked away. She tossed the other end out of the window. She watched it unravel as fast as lightning. The end was about a meter above the ground. She could manage that drop, no problem.

Now came the tricky bit. She fearfully put her foot on the windowsill. She lowered herself down, her hands immediately grasping the rope. She suppressed her scream. She wobbled dangerously. She swung her legs around and finally managed to grip the rope. Relaxing a little, she began to climb down. She felt like she was moving slow as a snail. She slid slowly, taking it little by little, trying not to let her impatience to get down overcome her. She didn't dare look down.

_Just take one peek! It won't hurt, besides, I need to know how far I am away from the ground. The lovely ground._ _I can't wait for my feet to touch it. _

She turned her head. Relief came when she saw that the ground was a meter away. Her feet were just hanging off the edge of the rope. All she had to do was let go. Breathing deep, she let go. The ground rushed up towards her. She landed on both feet, keeping her balance. She gasped. She'd done it! She'd really done it! She felt so happy it was indescribable.

She put her foot forward. Her foot barely made a sound. Her mind seemed to be screaming a million things. Happy things. She was now near the gates. Her heart banged when she saw it. Her head in the clouds, she didn't register the shadowy figures on the floor until she tripped over one. She stumbled. Luckily, she managed to grasp a tree branch and pull herself up, stopping herself falling. The figure stirred and sat up. His eyes half closed, he gazed in wonderment at Vera. Vera gasped. It was a Koopa Guard! He must have fallen asleep on the job. Vera was horrified. The blood drained from her head.

The Koopa's mind took a few seconds to realise who it was. When he did, he shook his three friends awake. Vera panicked.

"Its Vera!" shouted the Koopa. "Get up and help me catch her!"

When the other guards were awake, they jumped up to action. Vera pushed away her panic.

I can't fail now. Not when I've come this far.

Vera found her feet and ran. She could hear the guards behind her. A guard jumped through the air, gambolling over Vera's head and landed in front of her. Vera stopped. The other guards closed in behind her, blocking her off. Vera looked around franticly, her eyes wide, her happiness dissolving into frustration and sadness.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady." The main Koopa said. The others murmured things like 'Yeah, nowhere'. They reminded Vera of sheep; not thinking for themselves, just following the leader. Vera glared at him, trying to look scary. But inside she was scared. Scared of loosing her escape.

Vera stared into the Koopa's eyes. Was this the end?

_Cliffhanger, again. Was that okay? You're reviews will tell me. Please review, you've been great. :)_


	7. Shock and Horror

**Grave Danger**

_Thank you for the fantastic response to my last chapter, I just can't thank those who reviewed enough. Can't believe I'm already on chapter 7. I never thought this would be so popular. I'm bringing the Mario clan back for this chapter, and of course there is Vera._

_Coming up in this chapter…Mario begins his search, Vera makes a shocking discovery, and Bowser has a plan…_

**Chapter Seven: Shock and Horror**

"Get out of my way!" Vera snapped.

"Oh," said the main Koopa, "So you think we are just gonna say 'oh alright, carry on then' and move out the way?"

"If you don't move, I'll pummel you so hard-"

The Koopa laughed. He obviously didn't know what Vera was capable of. Vera knew she had to do something. She'd come to far to just let it all go. She couldn't fail just because of four stupid koopas. She bunched up her fists.

"Oh deary me, she's gonna beat me up, I'm _so_ scared."

Vera lunged forward. She punched the taunting koopa hard in the face. Then she flipped him over, punching and kicking him as he fell down. Another came up behind her. Vera threw her leg backwards and kicked him in the stomach. She whizzed around, just as two came flying at her. She dodged and grabbed one in mid air. She threw him at the other. They both smacked into each other, falling down. That just left the kicked-in-the-stomach one. As soon as she faced him, he cringed. He tried to run, but Vera gripped him, and threw a single punch. He fell down.

Vera glanced at the four koopas, who were rolling on the floor, groaning in pain. She started to giggle. She wondered over to the cocky main one.

"Please don't hurt me again…" he whimpered, honestly this time. Vera got a rush of joy when she realised…she'd done it! She got a second rush, but this time it was one of slight cruelty.

_Someone's scared of me…oh my gosh. Scared of me! He got in my way, and he's one of Bowser's, so would it hurt to cause him more pain?_

Vera yanked his shell off, revealing his underpants. Vera couldn't help but crack up.

"No, not my shell, I need that."

"Nighty-night…" Vera taunted. She smacked him over the head and knocked him out. She did the same to the others. Their heads whacked the floor, hard, and they were gone to.

_I've knocked out to many people..._

Vera stared at the gate. Then, she received a jolt.

_Oh my god! I've done it, I've done it! I've escaped. I'm going home, oh yes I am. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I've finally done it!_

Vera's jolt continued up her body. Excitement dashed with it, penetrating her anxious face and replacing it with a massive simile. She darted forward, running towards the wall, laughing like a crazed maniac. She did a wall jump, and jumped up. Damb! The wall was too high! She'd have to use the gate instead. She did another wall jump, turned around, and grabbed the gate. When she grasped it, it was cold. And wet. But worst of all…slippery.

_Do not let go, Vera. Don't let go. Hang on!_

She felt her fingers slipping. No! Damb it, damb it, damb it! She couldn't hold on anymore. With agonising frustration, she let go. When she landed, her feet really hurt like crap. She kicked the gate in frustration, screaming out in anger.

_All this for nothing. Nothing! I can't believe this. All that work and what do I get?_

A cloud of anger shadowed over Vera's mind. The smile she had previously had had now turned sour. She felt so cheated.

Bang!

"VERA!!!" screamed a voice. It was dark, low, and deep. And it was more a growl. Vera nearly screamed. She felt petrified. She turned her head around. And there he was, standing outside the door, with those burning red eyes. Vera gasped. Bowser. No way! Please, no!

"You bitch, come here!" Bowser growled. He charged towards the frightened Vera. Vera shook. She started to run. Back towards the gate. Just one more go. Maybe she could do it; maybe she could take the gate again! Vera's heart was banging so, so hard. Concentrating on two things at once was extremely difficult. Running and thinking of how to take the gate…

Suddenly, an arm reached around Vera's neck and yanked her backwards. Fear chorused through every inch of her body.

**----------------**

"Everyone, over here!" shouted Mario. "NOW!!!"

The Mario clan ran over, Peach nearly tripping over her dress. They all made a circle around Mario, confused by his sudden outburst. Luigi was huddled at the back. His tears were gone, but there was hurt shielded behind his blue eyes. He stared at the floor, not being able to bear looking at his brother.

"What's that note say?" asked Peach. "Read it."

Mario's throat was dry with worry. He felt to sick to read it. Instead, Peach snatched it off him. She read it out loud. At the last sentence, her face recoiled into a look of pure shock. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes bulged. The letter fell out of her hands, and floated gently to the ground, like any piece of paper would. The rest of the clan reacted differently; but what they did didn't register into Mario and Peach's minds. They were so worried. The worry was wearing them down, inch by inch. The thought of Vera with Bowser made both parents want to throw up.

Peach's voice shook. She started to shake.

"Peach, darling, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Peach, answer me!"

Peach yelped, then burst into tears. She buried herself into Mario, sobbing on his shoulder. Mario started crying to. Their sobs echoed through the silent dark sky. The Mario clan did nothing. They could do nothing anyway. Nobody could soothe these two parents in the time of a crisis.

"Oh Mario! First me, then Vera. Why us? Why Vera? Why couldn't _I _get kidnapped instead? Vera's too young. She's thirteen. _Thirteen!_ What if Bowser's done something bad to her? What if he's…he's…k-kill…"

"Please, don't think like that! We'll find her, we will, we will! It's only been a day. At least we know where she is."

Peach pulled away from him. She wiped her tears off her beautiful face. She looked deep into Mario's eyes. They were full of determination.

"We'll find her. Me and Luigi."

"No. I'm not going to be the damsel in distress. This is Vera, my daughter. I'm coming to."

Everyone stared, in shock. Peach? A hero? This couldn't be! Peach…she wasn't supposed to do anything, this wasn't normal.

"Peach, you can't! It's to dangerous."

"I am. And I _will._"

Mario opened his mouth to object, but Peach shouted over him:

"Mario, I'm coming!!!"

Mario went silent. He gulped.

"Okay." He breathed out. "Everyone else, go back to the castle."

"Huh?" yelled Waluigi. "What goods that gonna do?"

"In case Bowser attacks, or calls, or sends a ransom. He may be using Vera as a diversion. If he does invade, I need each and every one of you there."

A few objected, but Mario put them in their place. Eventually, the rest of the clan slumped off, leaving Mario, Luigi, and…Peach. Luigi turned his back to Mario, sniffing. Peach looked confused. Mario looked guilty.

"Luigi…"

"Leave me alone, Mario."

Peach backed away, saying:

"I'll go somewhere else…"

"Luigi, I'm so, so sorry…I didn't mean what I said. I was so worried about Vera that I just lost it."

Luigi turned around.

"But why say things like that?"

"Because I'm an inconsiderate idiot."

"You got that right."

"So…do you forgive me?"

Luigi hesitated for a moment, and then smiled.

"What are brothers for?"

Mario and Luigi grinned and embraced into a brotherly hug. Peach came over.

"Right, lets find Vera!"

All three high-fived each other. The rescue was on.

------------------

"Get off, let go!"

"You gonna make me?"

Vera fought against Bowser. She tried to hit him, but Bowser restrained her. She tried wriggling, but it was no use. She felt devastated; again, she'd failed. Her whole world seemed to crumble underneath her feet. The cloud in her mind received a clap of thunder, and the rain poured down. The depressing rain of sadness…

"You will _not_ take me back, you'll never take me back. Just LET GO!!!"

Bowser laughed and continued to drag Vera towards the castle. Vera fixed her sad eyes onto the gate that she so nearly got through. Vera yelled out for help, but of course, there was no one to help her. Or so she thought….

_Wait, what's that figure on the other side of the gate?_

Vera gasped. She was paralysed with shock.

_No, it can't be…_

"Bowser, STOP DRAGGING ME!!!"

Vera squinted her eyes to get a better look.

_Oh my god, it's him, it's Toadsworth!_

"Toad!"

Bowser stopped dragging Vera. He stood still, keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her.

_I'm safe! Toad will help me, he will! How did he get here? Oh who cares? I have to get his attention…_

"TOAD, HELP ME!!!"

Toad didn't reply. He stuck his old hand into his pocket and pulled out something shiny.

_The gate keys!_

"That's it, that's it! Open the gate!"

Toad just twirled the keys round and round in his hand.

"TOAD, PLEASE HELP, PLEASE!!! Just open the gate!"

_What is he doing? Why won't he open it? WHY???_

Toad looked up. Vera screamed at him, but Toad seemed to have his head fixed on Bowser. It was hard to see in the dark, but was that Toad smiling…at Bowser? Yes, it was! Toad was smiling at Bowser! Why?

Vera then realised. She turned white.

_No, Toad would never do that!_

"I swear to god, if you don't open the gate, I'll-"

"You'll have to get through me first." Interrupted Bowser. "Toad now works for me. He's always worked for me. There isn't nobody that's gonna help you."

Bowser then laughed, his foghorn laugh splitting the air.

At first, Vera was in denial. Then, the cloud in her mind changed. Instead of thunder, there was lightning. And instead of rain, there were fireballs. Fireballs of pure fury and betrayal. She lunged forward, struggling even more, trying to advance on Toad and beat the crap out of him. However, Bowser pulled her back, angering Vera even more. Toad was in on it. He'd been near her mom. No wonder he never did anything when Peach was kidnapped! No wonder Bowser always knew the ins and outs of the castle! Toad had told him!

"TOAD!!! How dare you! I trusted you. Everyone did. Now you're…you're evil. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!"

Toad just started whistling. He walked off, twirling the keys round on his fingers, grinning evilly to himself as he whistled some more.

Vera ducked her head down. She bit back the tears that formed in her eyes. She still was never going to cry. Not in front of Bowser. Sadness consumed her energy to fight. It wrapped itself around her, sucking out her escape determination. One person who she liked had now betrayed her. She thought Toad was one of her…one of the good people. But no. He was evil. Pure evil. He was one of _them._ All this time. How many days? How many weeks? How many _years_?

Vera didn't utter a sound as Bowser led her back to the castle.

--------------

Sitting in her room, Vera's cheeks had tears running down them. Tears of betrayal, anger, sadness, and despair. Her organs felt wrenched up. Her faith in Toad has disappeared, turned into dust. She should never have trusted him.

"Toad…" she whispered to herself. "Toad…how could you?

Vera sniffed. The last teardrop fell. She could hear a conversation going on between two people. She didn't care what it was about, but she still crept over to the door. It was better than sitting there crying. She couldn't bare anymore crying. She shoved her head to the keyhole and peeked through.

Standing just down the corridor, were Kamek and Bowser.

"This whole kidnapping thing is getting out of control!" raged Kamek.

You got that right!

"You aint got no bottle." Replied a grumpy Bowser.

"But at least I have common sense. Look, Vera is too wild. She's going to escape!"

"No she won't."

_Oh yes she will._

"It'll happen eventually."

"Fine. I'll do something."

"Do something? What the hell are you talking about?"

Bowser grinned, his sharp white teeth assembling in a threatening row. Vera got scared.

_What's he going to do? Is he going to zap me? No, he can't! _

"Easy. I'll break her. She won't be fighting any more. Tomorrow morning, it all ends."

That was it. Vera couldn't listen anymore. She slid down the wall, sobbing. This was it. This was where it was all going to end. Despair flooded through her, making her tears stronger and harder.

Tomorrow, Vera Toadstool was going to be broken.

_OMG, how long was that? Toad being evil…damb you Toad! The idea came to me when I was sitting in my geography lesson, bored out of my mind. Please read and review again, I love reviews! Thanks guys and gals!_


	8. A Mysterious Helper

**Grave Danger**

_Thanks for your brilliant reviews, they are so fantastically cool! Sorry about the long-ness of the last chapter, I got carried away. This next one hopefully will not be as long! ;) Includes Koopa MSN conversation, as they are too lazy to get off their butts and chat face to face, so I hope you enjoy that. Because of the MSN thing, this chapter will look longer than it actually is. I decided to give Vera a little help in this chapter. But I will not do any give-aways; so let's just get on with Chapter 8, shall we?_

_Coming up in this chapter…Vera gets an mysterious__ helper, Bowser puts his plan into action, and there is a dangerous situation in the Darklands…_

**Chapter Eight: An Mysterious Helper**

One of the Koopalings looked to and fro to his computer MSN account, and his English homework. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to Vera. He felt so empty with hopelessness. She was going to be broken, and there was nothing he could do. He shook with anger. It was as if it was going to happen to one of his siblings.

_Why am I thinking these things? I don't like Vera, she attacked my brother, for goodness sake! But, my brother is a knob. Ever since he built his first machine, he turned into a bigheaded twat. But Vera is one of Mario's lot. I'm so confused! Every time I think about Vera, I feel bad. And I don't understand why. Why? Why do I feel this way?_

He shoved his homework off his desk in frustration, the pens and paper clattering to the floor, just like his heart when he thought about Vera. He felt so confused. Why couldn't he get that girl out of his head?

_Maybe MSN will take my mind off it…_

The Koopa signed into his account. As soon as he was on, something flashed up:

_PR. Ludwig has just signed in._

"Oh great…" The Koopa groaned.

**PR. Ludwig:** Hey what's up, bro?

**BadBoy01:** Nothing much.

**PR. Ludwig:** My machine is the best.

**BadBoy01: **Do I care?

The Koopa got angry at the mention of the machine. Kidnapping Vera was bad enough, but _forcing _her into a dreadful decision was even worse. Controlling someone against their will really got the Koopa mad. What Ludwig was doing was just unjustifiable.

**PR. Ludwig: **Okay no need to be like that. So do you want to hear the latest update or not?

_No I don't! _The Koopa thought to himself bitterly.

**BadBoy01: **No.

**PR. Ludwig: **You're just so unsophisticated.

**BadBoy01: **Shut up with your long boffin words before I punch you in the face.

**PR. Ludwig: **Fine, be like that you below-standard peasant. Hey Junior is on, shall we add him to this chat?

**BadBoy01: **I'm not bothered.

_Daddy's~Favourite has been added to the conversation._

**Daddy's~Favourite:** Hiya, my dear brothers.

**PR. Ludwig: **Did you hear what's gong to happen to Vera?

The Koopa got filled with more fury. He gritted his teeth and growled.

**Daddy's~Favourite: **Definitely.

**PR. Ludwig: **She deserves it she's a rotten cow I hate her.

**Daddy's~Favourite: **She's a big meanie.

**PR. Ludwig: **Junior?

**Daddy's~Favourite: **Yes?

**PR. Ludwig: **You can't cuss.

**Daddy's~Favourite: **Just you wait I'm going to tell Daddy that!

**PR. Ludwig: **Whatever. I hope Vera gets shattered both emotionally and physically. I hate her with all my heart. I can't wait to reek my revenge. She's a bitch.

At this moment, the Koopa was fuming.

**Daddy's~Favourite: **I agree. Hey where's our bro gone?

**BadBoy01: **I'm here, dimwit.

The Koopa didn't want to chat anymore. So he left it to Junior and Ludwig. He was too upset to bother.

**Daddy's~Favourite: **You're all mean to me, I'm telling!

**PR. Ludwig: **Shut your mouth. Hey bro, are you looking forward to Vera's breaking time?

The Koopa was now so furious at Ludwig that he forgot what he was doing. He tapped out a message:

**BadBoy01: **No.

As soon as he clicked send, he realised it was a big mistake. He panicked as t came up on the screen, but it was to late.

**PR. Ludwig:** No? What do you mean 'no'? YOU BACKSTABBER!!! I'M GONNA POUND YOU, YOU LIEING OVERGROWN LIZARD!!!

_PR. Ludwig has left the conversation._

_Daddy's~Favourite has left the conversation._

Seconds later, the Koopa heard banging on his bedroom door. Ludwig was throwing himself against it, but it wouldn't budge. Bowser had gotten fed up of all the bedroom doors 'breaking' so he had them made of steel. Ludwig yelled out in pain as he bounced off the door.

"Open the door, you coward!"

"I'm still telling Daddy."

"SHUT UP!!!"

The Koopa signed out of MSN calmly, and wondered over to the door.

"Whatever…" he said breezily. "I can so take you."

"Oh really? Let me in then. Your on Vera's side, you coward."

"I'm not, you dumbass thick mad scientist!"

"You are. And don't cuss my smartness, you know you're way below me in the superior chain."

"Just don't talk to me."

Ludwig began banging the door, screaming harsh things. They didn't register to the Koopa, he was to busy thinking about Vera. Vera…poor, poor Vera. All this terrible stuff was going to happen to her, and there was nothing he could do. Guilt weighed down on his soul. He felt his throat starting to hurt. The guilt felt like a huge 1000kg weight on his shoulders, pulling him down into a vortex of never-ending guilt.

Why am I feeling guilty? There is nothing I can do! Or is there….

No. I can't help her. It'll be betraying my family.

_But what if I help her in secret?_

Yeah…

Then, the perfect idea struck him. He grinned. His guilt vanishing, he sat and waited for Ludwig to leave…

--------

Vera couldn't stop crying. Even hearing Ludwig yelling about something didn't pipe her interests. Despair was pumping through her. She brought her knees up to her chin and sobbed. She tried to keep it quiet, because she didn't want anyone hearing. She had a motto: Never cry in front of a Koopa. But keeping it quiet was so difficult she didn't know how she did it. Ludwig's screaming kind of blocked it out, but she wanted to be on the safe side. She continued to cry. She knew it wouldn't help. Although she did it anyway. She just couldn't help herself.

_What is Ludwig screaming about anyway?_

Vera stood up, on shaky legs. She crept silently over to the door and put her ear to it.

"You liar. I'm going to get you…eventually."

Ludwig then stomped off, fury flying out of him. He slammed his bedroom door, making Vera jump. She felt so empty. The thought of being broken made her feel this way. She was dreading the moment that would be coming in the morning.

Tears dribbling down her cheeks, she wondered over to the bed. She climbed onto it, curling herself up into a ball. She shut her eyes, sighing with misery. She felt terrible for the whole thing. If she hadn't of upset Ludwig…. or, if she'd have left the classroom _after_ doing that job, she'd have missed Ludwig out completely and made it to break. But _no,_ she _had_ to wait those extra few minuets, allowing Ludwig to sneak up on her! Vera replayed the events in her mind, but this time she had left the classroom and gone straight to break. No Bowser or Ludwig. When she got to the part where she was at home with Mario, she couldn't do it anymore. She burst into tears again. Why did this have to happen? Why did fate hate her so much?

Without knowing it, Vera began to nod off. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a scraping sound across the floor. Paper against floor tiles…

Vera stood up, running her hand through her dark hair. On the floor was an envelope. A bulge clearly stuck out from it. This puzzled Vera. She got scared.

_What if it's from Bowser? Well, there is only one way to find out…_

Trembling, Vera opened it. She slipped out the bulge. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She twirled the handle of the knife round and round in her hand, stroking the edge. She couldn't see it properly in the dark, but she could have sworn it had buttons on the handle. She dashed over to the light and flipped it on. She was right. There were buttons. Three. One red. One yellow. And one blue. These buttons puzzled her deeply.

_What are these buttons? And who gave me this?_

Fear plunged through her. This was a knife, don't forget.

_No, I can't use this, knifes are bad, they kill people; they destroy people's lives._

Vera felt so frightened. She didn't know what to do. She looked around, scared someone was watching her. She was wrong, of course. However it was a good job she did look around, because otherwise she wouldn't have noticed the letter inside the envelope, which was now on the floor. As gently as possible, Vera set the knife down on her bed and picked up the letter.

_Dear Vera,_

_I know what is going to happen to you. I feel awful about it, and Toad to. That's why I want to help. But I'm going to remain anonymous, because I don't want to betray my family. Anyway, you're probably wondering why and what this knife is for. Well, the main part I need to tell you about is the buttons. They are not just slapped on there for any old random reason. They actually represent different beams. I bet you're thinking: What the hell? Well, let me explain: the red button is for a fire beam, the yellow is electric, and the blue is water. Pretty good, huh?_

_Now I bet you're thinking: how is this possible? Well, it was all Ludwig. He invented it. Don't know why, don't care why, either way, he built it. This weapon was considered so dangerous that Bowser hid it away. But I saw him hide it, so I got it back after Ludwig had his screaming match. You probably heard it. Ludwig is a foghorn. Anyway, you don't have to hurt Bowser with it. Just threaten him. He'll back off. He's scared of it. Yes, Bowser is scared of some things._

_Good luck._

_Anonymous._

_PS: Whatever you do, do not mix the beams._

Vera grinned. At last, she was safe. Relief flooded through her, lifting her up into the air. She didn't have to use the knife! She wouldn't hurt anyone! And, it was magical. Well, not necessarily. It was probably all scientifically done. Oh who cared? She was safe!

Vera skipped to the bed, sliding the knife gently under the pillow, taking care not to accidentally press the buttons. What would happen if she pressed all the buttons at once? No. That was a stupid idea. But Vera did have one great idea. Not an escape plan, but an idea of how to stop the breaking. The writer and the sender of the weapon still puzzled her. In fact, it puzzled her really badly. Who was this person? Was it Kamek? Or one of Bowser's minions? Who knows?

Vera giggled and slid under the cover-less duvet. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

What she didn't know was the upcoming events that would change her life for ever.

_Bang-bang-bang! Sorry, I had to end it there; otherwise it would have ended up to long. I hope you liked it. If you didn't like the MSN chat, I won't repeat it. The only reason I did it was because I had to have the Koopalings communicating in a way that would not give out the Koopa's name. You won't find out who it is until chapter nine!;) Please RandR!_


	9. Deadly Moments

**Grave Danger**

Hi! I'm not doing my intros slanted anymore because it's annoying me. Also, I see someone has had a guess at who the Mysterious Bad Boy is. Are they right? Let's find out, I can't think of anything else to put!

_Coming up in this chapter…_Bowser's plan ends with a deadly consequence, Vera is in danger, and the Bad Boy is finally revealed!

**Chapter Nine: Deadly Moments**

The next morning came cold and drizzly. Bits of rain flew in through the window, soaking the end of the bedpost. Vera got out of bed, washed her face, and sat on her bed, shaking with anticipation. She slowly got out the knife, checking that she hadn't dreamed up the amazing events that happened last night. She grinned. She twirled the knife round again, her eyes focusing on the buttons instead of the point.

Even though she knew she was safe, she still felt scared. Like something really really bad was about to happen…

Her thoughts were stopped. She hid the knife behind her back as the doorknob turned. She tensed when Bowser entered the room. She was tempted to get her knife out, but she decided to wait. Bowser might not go through with it after all…

"Hey Vera. Do you know what breaking means?"

Vera's fear rose up.

_Why am I scared? I'm going to be fine!_

Vera swallowed as Bowser came closer. She stood up in fear, slipping the knife into her jeans' back pocket.

"I know what it means. I…heard your conversation with Kamek."

"Oh. That saves a lot of time."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Ha. Like I'm going to do that, you stupid bitch."

"You know, I would cuss you back, but you're such a worthless tramp…can I be bothered? No."

Vera moved backwards as Bowser came closer.

"Just come here! You'll be screaming when I'm, finished with you, so you may as well not make it any more difficult."

Screaming? What was Bowser going to do to her that was so bad she'd be screaming? Fright engulfed her. She temporarily forgot about her weapon.

"No." Vera said, her voice cracking. "Don't come any closer…"

"Or what?"

"You'll hurt me. GET AWAY!!!"

Vera's voice cracked further, reducing it to no more than a scared croak. She shivered. Bowser came so close he was almost touching, and Vera was backed into a corner, with no way out. Vulnerability crept in. As soon as Bowser's hands shot forward, Vera gasped and pulled out the knife. Bowser jumped back in shock.

"Get…away. Leave…me…alone…" she gasped.

Her hair fell in her face, strands hiding her fear-filled eyes. Her hair was getting greasy and sticking together, but this made her look more intimidating. The world seemed to freeze around them. No one in it was real, just those two. Bowser and Vera. Vera and Bowser. Stuck in this terrifying scene.

Bowser was now the one looking scared. He thought he'd hid that knife! How did Vera get hold of it? The knife was so dangerous…in the wrong hands it was deadly.

"Vera…put that down now, or I'll throttle you when I get it off you."

"Touch it and I'll kill you."

"What will you do? Stab me?"

Vera hesitated. Did she really have the courage? She gulped and held the knife, pointing it forwards, her hands shaking. Her breath was coming in huge gasps.

Suddenly, and without warning, Bowser lunged forward. Vera ran backwards, but all she did was back into the wall. Bowser caught her easily. He wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling her forwards. Vera yelled and tried to scratch him with her free hand. She couldn't kill him. If she did, she'd never forgive herself.

"GET OFF ME!!!"

"Give me the knife!"

"NEVER!!!"

She couldn't let Bowser have the knife. Never in a million years. Even when Bowser flung her onto the floor like a rag doll, she didn't drop the knife.

Then, she felt the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt in her life. It was so sudden that she could do nothing to stop it. Bowser's claws sank into her arm and tore directly down, slowly but surely making long jagged marks down Vera's arm.

"Give me the knife, or I'm never letting go."

Bowser was furious. How dare Vera disobey him? And mock him, and attack him? Pure fury drove away his conscience, and he continued with his attack.

Vera screamed an ear-splitting, blood-curling scream that bounced off the concrete walls and sounded all around the room. Blood dripped down Vera's skin as Bowser tore further.

"Get off, get off please that really hurts!"

Vera tried to struggle, but that made the pain worse. So she had no choice but to just lie there until it was all over. She bit her lip and grounded, refusing to cry. She could feel her own warm, sticky blood gathering on her arms. The pain was so unbearable; Vera curled both her hands together. Forgetting about the buttons on the knife, she squeezed them. All three.

What happened next was unthinkable. Three beams shot out. Electricy, fire, and water. To late Vera realised her mistake. Bowser stopped scratching Vera's arm and looked up, shock twisting his evil face. Terror rushed through Vera. The beams hit a far corner and collided with each other.

There was a blinding light, followed by a bang as loud as a thousand drums. A gigantic orange cloud whipped the room, rumbling like an earthquake. Behind it was the strength of a hundred men. Bowser was thrown off Vera. Meanwhile Vera herself was slammed into the wall. She was to shocked to move. More explosions came, and with each one came more and more fear. Cracks and small holes were made in the walls, and the bed exploded, showing Vera with sparks that transformed themselves into small flames on Vera's body.

Flames!

_Oh my god, I have to get them off!_

Vera's common sense kicked in, and she rolled on the floor until they burnt out. Bits of sheet fluttered around the room. They caught fire, spreading the ghastly flames all over the room. The heat was making Vera sweat. She heard Bowser jump up. He ran over to the door. His scales were so strong he was not effected by the fire. Vera watched, her eyes bulging when he unlocked the metal door and dashed out. She darted forward, but it was to late. The door slammed shut. She tried to yank it open, however, it was locked. A sense of terrible sense of dread overpowerd her, sending jolts down her spine. She was trapped.

Vera was suddenly aware of pain on her shoe. She yelled and jumped back to her frightened spot on the wall, which had fortunatley not caught fire yet.

Why did this fire hurt so bad? She glanced at it. The concrete was on fire. And..it was burning! Thick black smoke was pouring off it, and the most revolting smell wafted into Vera's nostrils. She nearly pucked.

Why was _concrete_ burning?

Hang on. This was _Ludwig's _invention. Anything was possible. The fire was blazing hot. Vera was feeling faint with the most unbearable heat. No wonder this weapon was so deadly! She should have never been trusted with it. The knife was still in her hand. She glared at it and threw it as hard as she could into the fire.

Fire was everywhere. On the walls, floors, even the door. It was cascading everywhere. It was as if the fire was termites, eating away at every inch of life. The circle of no-fire was shrinking rapidly. Crackling was bouncing off the walls. The orangey-flames had the daunting faces of evil in them.

Vera felt her whole body go numb. She couldn't think and she couldn't feel. She was trapped in an endless whirlpool of terror. She was going to die. She couldn't get out. The door was on fire and locked, the window was to high up, and the smoke was making her eyes water. This is where her death would come, and her life would end.

Suddenly, the flames vannished. So did the smoke. And the whole room. Everything just vannished. Then, the flashback came.

**4 year old Vera ran out of her Nursery School, clutching a piece of paper, her pony tail bobbing up and down. Mario was waiting for her at the school gates. When she emerged, Mario scooped her up into his arms. **

"**Hows my baby girl?"**

"**Look, Daddy! Look what I did!"**

"**Oooh, this looks nice."**

**He put Vera down and took the paper from Vera's small hands and gazed at it. On the paper, there were two tiny handprints in green paint. There was paint smears all over Vera's face as well.**

"**Oh my gosh, did you do this?"**

"**Yes. Everyone did same."**

"**Vera!"**

"**Yes, Daddy?"**

"**How did you get paint on your **_**face?**_**" Mario laughed.**

"**I wanted my face painted."**

**Mario laughed at his daughter's own cuteness and gave her a hug. When he realesed her, she looked scared.**

"**Vera, whats wrong?"**

"**I don't want the bad man to get me…"**

"**Bowser will never get you sweetheart."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. Nobody will ever hurt you. I promise." **

_I promise…_

The words still lingered in Vera's mind. She thought about Mario, and his promise. And then it hit her. She couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. She was suddenly filled with the most powerful determination. She would do this. She _would_. Nothing and no one was ever going to kill her.

There was a ruckus in the corridor.

"Everyone out, everyone get out now!" shouted Kamek. She could just about hear his voice over the crackling of the fire. The others were making a racket as they were charging down the corridor, shoving each other out of the way.

"Ow!" Squealed Wendy. "You trod on my toe! Do you know how long my manicures take?"

"LET ME OUT!!! HELP, I'M TRAPPED!!!"

No answer. Vera took a deep breath and ran to the door, her feet paying the price. She forgot that the handle was metal and put her hands on it. It had gotten red hot over a period of time. Her hands went bright red. She screamed and removed them. They stung, painfully.

She took a deep breath. Big mistake. Smoke poured into her. She coughed and spluttered and gasped for breath. More went into her. She felt like there were two hands wrapped around her throat, choking her.

Her knees buckled. She couldn't breath. She collapsed to the floor, her body filling with heat as she hit fire. She was too weak to get up. This was it. Time to die.

There was a banging, and several crashing noises. Vera's vision was fading fast. The door swung open. Piles of smoke blasted out. It was impossible to see who was standing in the doorway. They ran over to Vera and scooped her up. Then they ran out fast as a bolt of lightening.

In the corridor, and finally free of the smoke, Vera could just raise her head to see who it was. She gasped. It was Roy. Roy Koopa.

**Phew! At last, the bad boy is revealed! Please read and review, tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Awkward Feelings

**Grave Danger**

Yay! It's the school holidays. And, all my homework is done. So that means…more updates! Wow, it's my tenth chapter. Whoop! It seems like only yesterday I started this. And I'm so glad I did start it. It's so fun to write. And I feel so great that I have you wonderful reviewers. I noticed there weren't as many reviews as there was for my previous chapters, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I'm happy with what I've got. So, a big thank you to all that reviewed.

_Coming up in this chapter…_Vera gets some answers, and the Mario crew are having problems…

**Chapter Ten: Awkward Feelings**

Vera stared into Roy's eyes. She felt so helpless in his arms. It was as if Roy had complete and utter control over her. She felt choked up with disbelief. Roy? Helping _her?_ Wonders would never cease. Shock whirled in her brain. She couldn't help but get hypnotised by his warm eyes. He smiled at her. And, as much to the surprise of both her and Roy, she smiled back. She felt her insides buzzing, and a thousand butterflies settled in her stomach. For a moment, both were trapped in a bubble of their own thoughts. Everyone was gone. They were lining up outside the back of the castle. No one had noticed that Vera was absent. Roy was the only one (besides her family) who cared enough to realise.

Just then, both were snapped back into reality. The smoke was still coming; they had to get away from it. Vera was too weak to stand. She felt so ashamed to be dependent on someone. She liked her independence. Roy smiled again, as if he understood exactly how she was feeling.

"R-Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…we have to get away…"

"Oh, yeah. We have the whole castle. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not bothered."

"Okay, how does my room sound?"

Vera felt slightly uneasy about this. However she didn't say because she didn't want to upset her only ally.

"That would be fine."

Vera erupted into a coughing fit. She started panicking.

"It's okay, don't panic. You're coughing out the smoke, this is a good thing."

Roy carried Vera to his room. He pushed open the metal door using his foot. Vera was still coughing. He walked into his room and gently placed Vera onto his bed. Vera was still in a state of disbelief. She couldn't understand why Roy would want to help her. She thought Roy was against her. She'd beaten up his brother, for god's sake!

And why did she feel those butterflies when he smiled at her?

And why was Roy being so nice to her if he was supposedly mean to his own family?

_I thought his family and mine were enemies…why would an enemy help an enemy? It just doesn't make sense._

The coughing then stopped. The smoke couldn't get through; the door was metal and had no gaps apart from the keyhole. Vera was so confused. But relieved. At last, she now realised…if Roy hadn't of helped her, she'd have been dead by now! She received a shiver up her back. What would have happened if Roy hadn't have been there was like a strike of lightening. Confusion was replaced by pure gratitude. Vera's current feelings were indescribable.

"Roy?"

Roy turned around, bearing a first aid kit. Vera cocked her head in surprise, trying to forget the fact that Roy was meant to be a villain, not a hero.

The atmosphere suddenly went awkward. Roy fiddled with the handle of the first aid kit, while Vera started to wipe the black soot that had gathered on her body.

"Umm…I…" Roy mumbled awkwardly. "Heard you screaming. My dad…he really hurt you, didn't he?"

Vera nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

_No, don't cry! It doesn't matter if he's your hero. Never cry in front of a Koopa._

"Did he scratch your arm?"

Vera nodded. Nodding was all she could do. If she spoke, her voice would break with emotion, and she'd start crying. And Roy would see. What would happen if Roy saw? No. That question wasn't worth breaking a vow over. Roy might be a hero, but he was still a Koopa.

Meanwhile, Roy had his own feelings to contend with. He ferreted in the first aid kit. The sounds of Vera's earlier screams echoed through his mind, making him perform an inner growl. He was furious at his dad. For once in his life, he felt resentment for his own royal father. He looked towards Vera, staring straight into her blue eyes. He felt warm inside.

_Why am I feeling like this? I only saved her life! Maybe its just pride I'm feeling…surely it's not anything else._

He had to concentrate on something else. He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton wool. Damping it in water, he went back over to Vera.

For a brief moment, Vera was worried. But when the cotton wool touched her wound, Roy was so gentle it was unbelievable. The cotton wool was soon covered in black soot and dried blood. It took seven cotton wools until the wound was clean. The three scratches went all the way down her arm. It was beginning to scab over, but it still stung slightly. Next, Roy wrapped a bandage over the wound. It felt better all ready.

There was still one question playing on her mind.

"Roy, why did you help me?"

"I…I felt sorry for you, you know, being taken away from your family and that. And when I heard about the machine and Bowser's plan, I felt really angry. I couldn't help it. Usually people think I'm just like my dad, but I'm not…you know what I mean?"

"Well…thanks. For everything."

Roy shrugged.

"It's okay."

Vera started thinking about Mario. And Peach. And the rest of her family, including Stardust.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Vera nodded.

_Wait, what am I doing, revealing my personal thoughts to a Koopa?_

"It's okay, you can tell me…I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Definitely."

Vera felt tears in her eyes. The back of her throat started to ache. She tried to drive it away, but for some reason she couldn't. Roy climbed next to her and put his arm round her.

At that very moment, Vera's emotional barricade fell right down. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She leant her head on Roy's shoulder and cried. Her sobs made the silence deadly.

-----------

"Peach, come on!" shouted Mario.

"I can't…"

"Just jump over the hole!"

"But I'm scared…"

"Peach!" interrupted Luigi. "Just do it, or we are leaving you behind."

Mario and Peach were shocked that Luigi had butted in, but all the same they didn't care. Peach shook as she looked at the meter long crack she had to jump over. It was so deep. If she didn't make it, she'd fall through and probably die.

"Don't leave me!"

"Come on then."

"But…"

"NOW!!!"

Peach took a deep breath and jumped. She landed safely, breathing heavy.

"That was so scary!"

Mario rolled his eyes and whispered to Luigi:

"I think we have to leave her behind."

"What?"

"She's slowing us down. If we keep her, we'll never find Vera. We'd be halfway there by now if she wasn't with us. She's scared of everything."

"Okay…in a minuet, we'll run away and leave her."

"Good. I love my daughter. We have to put her first."

"But how's Peach going to get home?"

"Damb. I didn't think of that…"

"And if we leave her, Bowser will take her."

Mario felt stupid. He looked at Peach.

"Looks like we're stuck with her."

Peach dusted down her dress, and Mario growled with frustration.

-------------

Bowser and his minions lined up outside. The Koopalings were there as well. Two Koopas had gone in to put the fire out. Bowser looked towards his children. Each were moaning and feeling panicky.

"Wait…where's Roy? And Vera?"

Everyone gasped and looked round like idiots. Obviously, neither was there. Bowser felt nauseous. His child…missing. What if he was dead? If he was, Vera would be fed to the Chain Chomps. It was all her fault. If she hadn't of mucked about with that knife, none of this would have happened. Now, it had already happened. And Bowser had to save him.

"Everyone, stay here and don't move!"

"Bowser!" yelled Kamek. "It's to dangerous. The Koopas can get him!"

"No. He's my son. Now shut up."

Bowser ran back inside, shielding his face because of the smoke. He dashed inside, his heart pounding as loud as his feet were on the floor.

"ROY!!!"

He ran through the corridors, finally reaching the fire scene. He was shocked to find that the door of Vera's room had been kicked down. Hang on…she wasn't powerful enough to do that. He opened the door of every room.

And then, he opened the door to Roy's room.

He was horrified at what he saw.

**That's chapter ten. I feel it was boring, but there had to be some kind of interaction between Vera and Roy. If you found it boring, I'll try and make chapter eleven better. Please read and review, or no chapter eleven! ;)**


	11. Chaos In Roy's Room

**Grave Danger**

Thanks for the four wonderful reviews, I'll update now. I can't think of anything to put for this chapter intro, so I'm just going to get straight on with it.

_Coming up in this chapter…_Bowser takes his violence to far, and there is a bad accident…

**Chapter Eleven: Chaos In Roy's Room**

Vera and Roy broke apart and gasped when they saw Bowser. Bowser's shock turned to pure fury.

"Roy…"

"Dad, I…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"

Bowser's roar echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and making everyone's ears hurt. The Koopas who were putting out the fire jumped five feet into the air and covered their now shattered eardrums. They gathered at Roy's door in a fascinated line.

Vera bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Now that Bowser had entered the room, she was frightened. Frightened of what he would do. All sorts of terrifying things ran through her mind. Again, she'd messed with one of his kids! She was definitely going to get it now. She swallowed convulsively.

The kiss they had shared was so magical. She'd felt as if she'd entered a world where only love mattered. The world was glittery and full of love, where everyone was happy and not a single bad thing happened. Her lips felt like they were tingling. Her heart had leapt out of her chest. When she had kissed him, she'd done so as if her life depended on it. It had felt so wonderful. Usually, just the thought of kissing a Koopa made Vera want to gag, but with Roy it was different. If it was any of the others, she'd of felt disgusted and revolted. But since it was Roy, she had forgotten he was a Koopa.

However now that Bowser had interrupted, it was spoilt.

"I couldn't help it!" Roy replied.

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" Bowser shouted, storming over to Roy's bed.

Vera jumped away in terror; scared she was going to get hurt. Now that she'd coughed all the smoke out of her lungs, she was pretty much back to full strength.

"I just couldn't. You can't help who you like."

"This is Vera we are talking about. She attacked your brother. Ring any bells?"

"He started it."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I caught you kissing her."

"Well believe it, because it's happening."

"Well, it's never going to happen again. She's our enemy, can't you see that?"

"I love her dad. And nothing you say will ever change that."

Vera got a rush of energy. It made her tingle. She shut her eyes briefly. She could hear fireworks going off in her head.

_What is this feeling? Is it love? Wait, it is. It's like in romance films! Roy is so brave, doing all this for me. Forget Bowser, I have to tell him…_

Bowser clocked his son round the back of the head, his eyes fuming with rage.

"I love you to Roy!"

Roy had exactly the same rush.

"Shut your mouth, you. And where did you get that knife anyway?"

"I did it." Admitted Roy bravely. "I gave it to her."

The whole room went silent. Vera looked at Roy, open-mouthed with pure astonishment.

Then, chaos erupted. Bowser reached out and grabbed hold of Roy. He pulled him off the bed and stood him up to face him.

"You _what_?"

"I gave it to her."

Roy felt defiant and daring. He had to tell his father what he thought of his plans against Vera. If he didn't, he'd never make a difference.

"And I hate your plans against Vera. The whole machine thing is bang out of order. I saved her from the fire. Where were you? If I hadn't of been there she'd have died. You'd better let her go. You're just evil. I hate you."

That was the final blow. Instantly, Bowser felt hurt. Then, his fiery personality released anger. How dare his son treat him like this! The anger ran down to his hands. Smoke came out of his nostrils.

Vera could sense something bad was going to happen. Her instincts kicked in. She couldn't let anything happen to Roy! Not now, not ever. She started to run forward.

Bowser raised his hand.

Lightening went off in Vera's mind. She remembered when he'd done this to her.

Vera grabbed onto Bowser's arm, stopping him just in time.

"Get off, you brat."

"Never! You are not hurting my boyfriend!"

Roy stared in admiration.

_Oh my god…Vera tells me she loves me, and then she says I'm her boyfriend! She must really love me. No wonder I felt all those weird feelings earlier!_ _I love her!_

One of the Koopas who was putting out the fire came running in. He'd just finished his job. He grabbed hold of Vera.

"LET GO!!!"

The Koopa dragged her away. She screamed and struggled, but he was too strong for her. All she could do was watch as Bowser's arm struck Roy. Roy stumbled and cried out, but he didn't fall. Bowser grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and swung him round. Roy yelled at him to get off, but he refused to listen.

Bowser slapped him up the face.

"I'll teach you some respect, you filth of a son!"

"YOU COW!!! Leave him alone!!!" Vera yelled, trying to lunge forward.

Bowser smacked Roy off the walls. Vera was reduced to tears. It broke her heart; she couldn't help him. Then she saw a trickle of blood pouring from Roy's head. Her heart lurched in her throat.

"BOWSER, STOP, HIS HEADS BLEADING!!!"

Bowser didn't hear because Roy was yelling to loud.

Then it happened.

Bowser lost his grip. Roy went flying across the room. There was a bang. And then nothing.

Everyone froze. Bowser's eyes popped open. He began to shake.

The Koopa loosened his grip on Vera. Vera took advantage and flipped the koopa over. She ran over to Roy and knelt beside him. There was a patch of blood coming from his head, way worse than before. Under his head was a metal toy car Junior was paying with when he was in Roy's room a few weeks ago. Vera removed the car. It was soaked in blood.

She felt sick. Tears streamed down her face. Roy's eyes were fluttering.

"Vera…don't leave me…"

"I won't. I'm here. I'll help you, I promise…"

Roy's eyes fluttered again.

Vera burst into a full tirade of tears.

**Will Roy die? RandR and find out in chapter twelve!**


	12. Bowser's Revenge

**Grave Danger**

Hey! I think it's been a while since I last updated, and that's because for this story I had the dreaded case of writers block. I get it with every story I do, and I was praying I wouldn't get it for this one, but I did. A few people were wondering why Bowser wasn't angry with Vera. That's because he has his own special punishment for her…Anyway here is an update!

**Chapter Twelve: Bowser's Revenge**

Vera stared at Roy's unconscious body. Hair fell over her eyes. Slowly, she raised her head to Bowser. She glared at him. She'd never been angrier with anyone in her life. She was blinded by fiery fury. Gently, she laid Roy's head down. Then, as slow as a snail, she walked towards Bowser, scuffling her feet. She looked at him.

Bowser looked awful. Tears were striking his eyes. He was full of deep regret. And with Vera staring at him like that, he felt even worse. Her glare burned holes through him. Never before had anyone looked so scary. Bowser looked at his son. The Koopas were still standing by the door, in complete and utter shock.

"Don't just stand there!" snapped Bowser, his voice sad and guilty. "Call an ambulance."

They both nodded and ran off. They'd never seen Bowser like this before. They were used to seeing him shouting at them. His voice would be sharp and angry. But now it wasn't. The fire was gone, and with it was the Koopa King's ferociousness. The winds of change were blowing. The Koopas prayed this was only temporary. They didn't like change. They liked everything to be he same, all day every day.

Vera stopped seeing Bowser for who he was. Instead she was x-raying him, surveying the bottomless blackness of his soul. Someone who hurt their children as terribly as this was pure evil.

Bowser knew exactly how Vera was going to handle this.

"Don't you dare…"

Vera lifted her leg and nailed Bowser right in the jaw. She watched as his head went backwards. She knew exactly what to do if she wanted to break his neck. However, Bowser was too strong for that. Vera stood on Roy's bed and started throwing a series of punches and kicks at Bowser.

He watched as Vera did a wall jump. He was about to catch her, but Vera was to fast. She did a back flip in the air, curled up, spun, and then kicked her legs against the wall. She was zooming forwards. She uncurled her fist. She landed on Bowser, her fist hitting his nose with such force that blood spurted out, soaking Vera's fist. She jumped onto the floor.

Bowser was in unbearable pain. Never before had he felt such a punch in his life. Even Mario had never punched as hard as that! It was like being shot. However, he never fought back. He was just to consumed in his own guilt.

Vera wafted her hand around. Her hand was stinging. Relief swept through her. At last, she'd got Bowser back. She smiled. Then, her smile vanished.

"And that…" Vera said. "Is how you do it my style. What's the matter Bowser? To guilty to fight back? Look what you've done. You've done that to your own son. How could you? What kind of father are you."

"This whole thing is your fault. If you hadn't of messed with Ludwig none of this would have happened."

Vera felt a stab of guilt.

"He got what was coming to him. You can't be horrible to people and get away with it."

"You need a good smack."

"Coming from the guy who beats his children?"

"I have something to show you."

Bowser wiped the blood off his nose. His eyes were full of knowledge.

Vera tensed up. She began to worry. What was it? What was going to happen to her? Worry started eating away at her again.

At that moment, Paramedic Koopas entered the room.

"Be careful…" Vera said as they placed Roy's lifeless body on a stretcher. Tears stung her eyes as he was carried away. She was wondering why Bowser wasn't following.

Seeing his son being brought Bowser back to reality. He had to do something about Vera. Just looking at her made him shake with rage. How dare she take advantage of his son! How dare she mess with his children _again_!

The Koopalings had been invited back into the castle. They were crowded in the corridor, daring each other to go inside the burnt room. The jokey mood vanished when they saw Roy being carried on the stretcher.

"Oh my god, Roy!"

"What's happened, bro?"

"He's unconscious!"

"Whos done this?"

"Roy!"

"If it was Vera I'll batter her." Morton growled.

"You couldn't batter Vera!" said Junior. "She's way hard. She beat up Ludwig."

"Junior, you knob!"

"You're a traitor, Junior."

"Vera did _not _batter me!"

"She whooped your ass, just face it." Morton said.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you."

"Well come on then!"

"Don't fight, or I'll tell Daddy!"

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Bowser. "GET IN YOUR ROOMS, ALL OF YOU!!!"

The Koopalings scuttled into their rooms.

Vera was still wondering why Bowser wasn't in the ambulance with his son.

_Maybe because he's to fat to fit in the ambulance…_

Vera imagined Bowser trying to squeeze into the ambulance and started giggling. Bowser gave her a swipe across the head for daring to mock him. The pain was so brutal Vera saw stars. She held the back of her head, wincing and biting her tongue to stop tears falling.

Suddenly, Bowser grabbed hold of Vera's hair and started to drag her. It came as such a shock she lost her footing and fell, so she was literally being dragged by her hair. She let out a load of screams. It was no use.

"LET GO, I'M NOT A RAG DOLL!!!" Vera screamed as loud as her body would allow her to.

Vera could feel the concrete floor scraping her arms. She saw Wendy's door open. In frustration, she kicked it shut.

"Ow!" Wendy said in a high-pitched squeal. "You've broken my toe nail, do you know how long my manicures take?"

Finally, Bowser stopped. By Ludwig's room. He yanked Vera upwards so hard Vera felt like her scalp was being ripped off.

Bowser knocked the door.

"Come in!" Ludwig shouted.

"W-Why are we here?" Vera asked shakily.

"Ludwig's finished his machine."

Vera looked up, fear slicing through her body.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Will Vera be okay? Find out in chapter thirteen, if you review of course!**


	13. Dodging Serious Problems

**Grave Danger**

Hello. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, and now its time for chapter thirteen! I can't believe I'm on chapter thirteen! It doesn't feel that long since I started this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story for so long. Before I start the next chapter, I had a look at a picture one of my reviewers did for my story. It's really good, so a big thank you to her for doing it! ;)

_Coming up in this chapter…_Vera has a plan, and the Mario clan has a major problem on their hands…

**Chapter Thirteen: Dodging Serious Problems**

Mario and Luigi trudged ahead, shielding their eyes with their hands. Hail was lashing down hard. Winter was starting to hit, resulting in extremely bad consequences for the Mario crew. The hail was so heavy and thick that it was obscuring view. Peach was trailing behind. The crew was walking through a field that was waterlogged. Mud was all around them. They were all up to their knees in it. There were large, foamy, frightening whirlpools that were scattered around here and there. It was not a nice place; Peach had been complaining about it none stop. She kept yelling, as the hail was hurting her. It wasn't hurting that much; Peach was just being a wimp.

"Ow! I don't like this, it hurts to much!" shouted Peach.

"Hey Peach. Guess what?" said Mario excitedly.

"Ouch! Yes?"

"Nobody cares."

Peach went quiet. Luigi shot a look at him, wincing as a piece of hail bounced off his head. He was thinking of telling Mario off for his rudeness, but he was so annoyed with the hail that he simply couldn't be bothered. Both were getting annoyed with Peach's wimpy, bratty behaviour. Even kind-hearted, shy Luigi was beginning to wish they'd left her behind.

Suddenly, Peach let out a scream. A scream that split the air, and seemed to tear holes in the hail. Mario and Luigi ignored her, thinking it was just another one of her wimpy squeals.

"MARIO, HELP!!!" screamed Peach as loudly as her lungs would allow her to. Mario turned around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. His heart could have burst out of his chest; he was so shocked and scared.

Peach was being sucked into a whirlpool. She was drenched head to foot. Her head kept vanishing and reappearing.

Peach was scared to death. All her thoughts were being replaced by peril. She couldn't breath. Her eyes were aching. She felt light-headed as soon as she went under again. This was because she was going under again. Water swirled around her. All around her was an endless mass of water. She was terrified. Terrified of death. She was being sucked to her death, rapidly loosing her strength to fight. She couldn't die without finding her daughter. Her daughter was everything. But what could she do? She was useless against the tremendous power of the whirlpool.

Was this the end for Princess Peach?

------------

"You can't do this." Vera said to Bowser.

"Oh but I can. Unless you want leave your family behind _without _the machine's help…"

"Absolutely no way…"

"Well, you'll be zapped. Have you made your decision yet?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Oh, so you haven't decided?"

"No. That's what I just said!"

"Well, you only have a few seconds left…"

"I'm _not _making a decision that I don't feel comfortable with. How dare you anyway?"

"How dare I what?"

"Keep me here against my will. When I get out of here, I'm dragging you to court."

"Oh, I'm so scared of a cow like you…" Bowser replied, his voice dribbling with sarcasm.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are pathetic. You have everything. A kingdom, an army, children…and yet you have nothing better to do than to terrorise innocent people. One day, you'll have nothing. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself…"

The door to Ludwig's room swung open. Inside was Ludwig, surrounded by various scientific inventions. He looked up, grinning. At last, the moment was here…at last, he'd have his revenge. Just looking at Vera made him bubble with anger. Words couldn't describe how much he hated her. He stared at her out.

"Get in, you little brat. You think it's funny to insult me? Well guess what? You won't be saying that after you're zapped…"

Bowser shoved her inside and locked the door.

Vera was shaking. On his desk was the machine. It was silver, but it wasn't filled with random lights and buttons like in cartoons. Instead, it was perfectly round. On the top was a single red button. And in the middle was a long tube. On the end of the tube was a piece of something that looked like glass. It was tinted green. The machine was about as big as a football. It wasn't an exciting object, but it sure was glamorous.

"Pretty fancy huh?" said Ludwig, picking it up and staring at it for about the millionth time that day.

"Yes, very nice…" Bowser replied. He looked at Vera. "Very nice indeed…"

She felt unnerved when she realised that Bowser and Ludwig were both staring at her. She swallowed and looked at the machine.

Images flashed through her mind. First were Mario and family, crying their hearts out. Then there was an image of her bowing to Bowser. Then an image of Vera walking to school with Bowser's children. And the final image was the worst. It was Vera beating up Mario under Bowser's command!

These images made Vera's eyes grow wide. She was fuming with anger. How dare Bowser force her into this! What right did he have? She could feel herself flushing with determination. Not only was she angry, but also she was full of tenacity and determination.

Vera lunged forward with lightening speed. Ludwig was so slow on the uptake that he didn't register what was happening until it was to late.

Vera held the machine.

"Give that back, now you bitch." Snarled Bowser.

"Put it down, that's an extremely sensitive device!" yelled Ludwig.

Vera darted out of the way as Bowser and Ludwig tried to grab her. She went to the edge of the room, turned around, and flung the machine at the wall.

Bowser gasped, and said:

"Grab it!"

Ludwig knew he couldn't loose his precious machine. As it sailed through the air, his world seemed to disappear. As if his life depended on it, he jumped forward and caught the machine as gracefully as a Sports Star.

Vera felt depressed as she watched Ludwig glow with pride.

"Yes!" cheered Ludwig. "Ha, Vera you loose!"

"Here, I'll hold her." Said Bowser, grinning.

At last, Vera would be under his control! A lovely, warm, evil feeling spread through Bowser. He stealthily grabbed Vera and pulled her towards him. She struggled like a maniac, desperation pumping through her. She could feel tears of hopelessness gathering in her eyes. Bowser was used to her antics by now, so he managed to keep hold of her.

_Wait…this isn't me. Before, I was strong. Now look at me. Just a weak, pathetic mess. Well, I'll show that Bowser that he can't keep me locked up. Not now, not ever._

"No!" Vera shouted. "You will not do this to me. Let me go. I swear, you'd better let go of me or I'll smack you so hard…"

Vera struggled. She kicked, punched, and scratched Bowser, but it didn't work. Bowser was too strong for her. She could see he was getting angry with her.

"Hold her _still_!" said Ludwig ignorantly.

"I'm trying!" Snapped Bowser. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her still.

Vera was about to punch Bowser when she became aware of something in her hair. She felt it. She pulled out the last one of her hair slides that had survived her recent adventures. She had a strong urge to hide it in the palm of her hand. She did it slowly and carefully, her heart banging in case Bowser or Ludwig should see.

"That's it! Keep her there!"

Just then, Vera had a flash of hope. A plan hit her. She grinned. At last! She held the hair slide harder. She had to make sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing. She had a surge of relief when she felt the metal press against her skin. She braced herself. She could feel the anxiety wriggling around inside her. Her forehead was sweating. What if she didn't do it in time? What if the beam hit her? No. She couldn't think like that. This had to work. It _had _to.

"Right, get ready Vera…" Ludwig taunted. He pressed the button. A bright green beam shot out of the machine. It was so beautifully threatening. It dazzled you, but at the same time, it filled you with fear.

Vera watched as the beam came towards her. She inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes, and then she opened them again. She whipped out the hair slide. She held it in front of her like a shield. The beam came so close it was petrifying. However, it bounced off the slide.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" screamed Ludwig.

Vera gasped. She couldn't believe her luck.

The beam went all the way to the other side of the room. Then, it bounced back.

"GET DOWN!!!" yelled Bowser.

Bowser and Ludwig dived to the floor. Vera dived under Ludwig's desk.

The beam hit the door. The door blew off its hinges, shaking the castle with a banging noise. Bowser had been stupid enough to lay by the door, so the door fell on top off him.

"Dad!"

Ludwig rushed over, placing the machine carefully on his desk. He yanked the door off his dad. Bowser wasn't hurt, but his pride was.

Bowser stood up.

"Hang on a moment…where is Vera?"

They both looked around the room like idiots. Vera was gone. They could just hear her feet pounding down the corridor. Bowser sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his shell.

"Guards, guards, block off Vera, she's escaped…again."

Bowser grinned evilly.

"She won't get far…"

**Will Peach be rescued? Will Vera escape? Find out in chapter fourteen!**


	14. Fighting For Freedom

**Grave Danger**

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing, it's well appreciated. You all rock! I am now going to update my stories in order of how many reviews they get, so I just thought I'd tell you that. Also, as for Peach, I'll have to leave it until chapter fifteen otherwise this one will be to long. :(

_Coming up in this chapter…_ Vera has to fight for what she wants, and there is blast from the past in store for her…

**Chapter Fourteen: Fighting For Freedom**

Vera ran down the corridor, still unable to believe her luck. She kept looking back. Her nerves were tense; her breathing was heavy. Her black hair was getting in her face, and her blue eyes reflected adrenalin. Her heart was pounding as loud as her feet.

Suddenly, two Koopas jumped out in front of her. Vera stopped and gasped with fright.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Move!"

"You're _not _escaping…"

Vera jumped up and spun round, and then she kicked one of them in the face. As for the other one, she swung a powerful punch with landed in his stomach. He doubled over in unbearable pain. Vera took advantage and flipped him. As he fell, he sprained his ankle and couldn't get back up. The other Koopa grabbed her around the waist. Vera screamed and bit his hand. She swung him off her than head-butted him. He fell down with the other one.

Vera felt a rush of goodness. Koopas were easy to beat. She carried on running forwards, turning down random corners.

A single Koopa blocked her off. He had a mask on and was holding a paintball gun.

"Stop right there!"

"You stop!"

Vera lunged forward and wrestled the gun out of his hands. She kicked him to push him backwards, then knocked him down by blasting him with the paintball gun.

More running.

Five Koopas came in through the windows that were too high up for Vera to reach. Vera blasted them with the gun and knocked them down. One dared to get back up, so Vera smacked him over the head with the gun. She jumped over the bodies and ran some more. She was beginning to get tired; her legs were starting to hurt like crazy. She knew she couldn't run much further.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Vera turned around. Behind her were Junior and Morton. Dread and frustration were the emotions that Vera felt when she saw them. She couldn't believe it. What if she failed? What would she do then?

"Told you she was hard." Junior said.

"Just shut up and help me catch her before I murder you."

"Leave me alone!" Vera snapped, getting angry at all the disruptions.

"I am not letting you escape. How dare you mess with my brother's emotions? You don't love him. You're just a man-eating_ slapper_." Snarled Morton, hatred dribbling off every word.

Vera started to shake with anger and fury. She had always had a fiery temper; it was part of her. She didn't get it from her dad, and she certainly didn't get it from her mom. Some people reckon she got it off Wario, who she didn't really like as he always smelt of onions.

_How dare he call me that? I am so going to pummel him! But wait, he's one of Bowser's children. I can't just keep being repetitive and hurting his children. That will just make him even angrier. On the other hand, if I escape now, I won't be here to face the consequences. If I don't beat him up now, I won't escape, will I? I'll just have to take chances…_

"Morton, Junior, if you don't move out of my way, I'm going to hit you."

She gave Junior a glare. He swallowed and stepped backwards. She glared at Morton. He slapped his fist into his other hand.

"Go on then, I'd like to see you try."

Morton charged forward. Vera knew she was in for the fight of her life, as Morton was tough to. Vera waited, her nerves almost getting the better of her. She could have backed out, but she chose not to. Her feet nearly got rooted to the ground with fear. She managed to subside it by thinking about seeing her family again. Vera waited until the last minuet. As soon as he was near her, she moved. Morton growled as Vera grabbed him from behind. Morton snapped round as quickly as an alligator would, and got Vera into a headlock. This made Vera drop the paintball gun. Junior, who was to young to know how to use it, picked it up. Vera was struggling to breathe. She scratched his arm. His grip loosened slightly. This was just the chance Vera had been looking for. She head butted him and struggled out of the headlock. She put all of her strength into a punch that landed on Morton's head. He cried out in pain as Vera launched a high kick. Morton attempted to punch her back, but she ducked. However, that wasn't the end. Morton caught Vera off-guard with a punch in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of her. Her throat stung. She refused to cry. She took deep breaths. She didn't notice Morton charge her again. He took her down and pinned her to the floor.

"GET OFF!!!" Vera shouted at the top of her voice.

Vera then pushed with all her strength and threw kicks in all directions until Morton eventually fell off with the pain of Vera's kicking power. As soon as Morton was off, Vera sprung into action as fast as a racing cheetah. She jumped into the air and did a ground pound on Morton. She then reined down loads of punches onto his face.

She couldn't stop. Rage was fuelling her. Even when Morton's nose started bleeding she still didn't stop.

"Okay…" croaked Morton in his excruciating pain. "I give up."

"Good."

Vera got off him. She snatched the paintball gun off Junior and blasted Morton until he was knocked out.

She looked at Junior, whose eyes were bulging in pure fear.

"HELP!!!" he screamed. He got on all fours and ran away. "DADDY, DADDY!!!"

"That's it, you'd better run!" snapped Vera.

She was agitated when she realised what she'd done. She began to pant. Worry hit her. She bit her tongue to stop herself crying. What if she'd seriously injured him?

_There's no time for worrying. I need to escape. Morton's probably going to be fine…_

Vera ran.

That's when she saw it.

The door to the castle. She gasped with joy.

She yanked the door handles viciously. It took all her strength to prize them open. It was dark again. The night air swirled around Vera, making butterflies flutter around in her stomach. For a few moments, she just stood still, gazing into the night.

She bolted forward, feeling like her feet weren't touching the ground.

She got to the gates, after fighting off the Koopa guards. They were cold to her touch. They were locked, and too slippery to climb up. She looked around franticly.

Her sharp eyes spotted Bowser's jeep. It was so easy to drive that even Junior could drive it. She would have used the helicopter, but it was hidden away somewhere, and Vera didn't have time to look for it.

She charged over, jumping over a rock to get to it. She pulled at the door handle. Locked.

"Vera…" sang an old voice.

Shakily, Vera turned around.

It was him.

The betrayer.

_Toadsworth!_

He was twirling the jeep keys, like he did before with the gate keys. Hatred bubbled up inside Vera. A whirlwind of rage was fast appearing, blocking out her thoughts and controlling her mind.

"Toadsworth…"

"Why hello. Long time no see."

"How could you?"

"It was easy really. Ever since I arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom I've been with Bowser. Why do you think I never did anything when your mom got kidnapped?"

Vera had a weird feeling. She didn't want to use her fists. She wanted to use words.

"I TRUSTED YOU!!!"

"More fool you…"

Vera lunged. She slammed Toadsworth up against a far away tree so he couldn't escape.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed everyone. How could you do that? Just break someone's trust? You're disgraceful. I hate you. And I'm telling everyone. And they'll hate you to. You're a twat."

Vera snatched the keys off Toadsworth.

"Rot in hell."

And then, Vera unlocked the jeep and got in, leaving behind a bewildered, disturbed, broken Toadsworth. She rammed the keys into the accelerator, adrenalin pumping like crazy. Her foot slammed the pedal, making the tires release an ear-splitting screeching sound. She teared towards the gate just as Bowser opened the doors and screamed her name.

Everything went into slow motion.

The speed of the car ripped the gate off its hinges. The windscreen smashed, and Vera screamed a frightened scream. Part of the gate pierced right through the windscreen. For one heart-stopping moment it looked as though Vera was going to get stabbed. Fortunately, the gate part missed her by inches. It soon was twisted away as parts of the gate went under the car. There were banging and crashing noises as the gate broke completely. After what seemed like hours, the gate lost its grip on the car.

The car sped away from the damaged remains of the gate.

That's when Vera realised…she'd escaped!

Vera could have floated. Her heart was full of buzzing joy. At last, her problems were over! Happiness nearly made her try to jump up and down with excitement. She felt so hopeful. Joy rattled from her head to her feet. She was so happy. She thought of all the times Bowser had hurt her. Now, he could never touch her. She was free. Freedom was the best.

What Mario didn't know was that his daughter was careering down the road in a stolen car, desperate to see him.

And what Vera didn't know was that Bowser was climbing into his helicopter, ready to come after her.

**Wow! That's long! Well, not as long as chapter seven, but still longish. That's why I had to cut out the Peach bit. If you read and review, you'll find out what happens to Peach and Vera in Chapter Fifteen! ;)**


	15. A Dramatic Rescue

**Grave Danger**

Hiya, thanks for all the brilliant reviews. A big thank you to the reviewer who drew her second picture for my story, and another big thank you to all who reviewed. You all rock! Here's chapter fifteen!

_Coming up in this chapter…_ There's a dramatic rescue in store for the Mario crew, and Bowser won't let Vera go without a fight…

**Chapter Fifteen: A Dramatic Rescue**

"Help, Mario, help!" screamed Peach as her head resurfaced again.

"Luigi, come help me, I have a plan!" ordered Mario. His heart was splitting his sides it was banging so much. What if he lost Peach? He couldn't take another loss. All the time, he was wondering if his daughter was okay. But if he lost Peach, his entire world would fall apart.

_I shouldn't have let Peach come! I should have known something like this would happen. How could I be so stupid?_

_Hang on. There's no time for self-pity. I have to save Peach._

Luigi raced to the scene.

"Luigi, I need a rope!"

"A rope? Where's the rope? Oh my god, I don't have it!"

Luigi was panicking. On the spur of the moment, he'd forgotten everything. His brain went out the window.

"LUIGI!!!"

"MARIO!!!" yelled Peach.

"Wait, wait!" Luigi said panicky. "I think I still have it. It's in my pocket."

"Well get it then."

Luigi ferreted around in his pocket. Luigi was scared. Peach was terrified. And Mario was getting increasingly impatient. He had to be saving Peach, not waiting for Luigi to get the rope!

Finally, Luigi pulled out the rope. Mario snatched it off him and tied it around his own waist. He threw the other end to Luigi. He snapped at him to tie it around the tree. So Luigi did.

Luigi sighed. He was getting sick of being bossed around by Mario. He was about to say something when he saw the state Mario was in. His face was deathly grey with stress. His eyes were wide, and if you looked deep into them they looked like holes of pure terror.

Mario rushed towards Peach, his hands shaking. As soon as her head resurfaced, he reached into the water and grabbed her hand. He felt his waist and the rope strain as the whirlpool tried to pull him in.

"Luigi, pull!"

Luigi pulled on the rope, ignoring the friction on his hands, and the hail hitting his face. Adrenalin gave him super strength. He yanked with all his might.

Peach felt a sense of relief at Mario's touch. All her worry washed away with the water. She felt herself being pulled by him. The water seemed to release it's petrifying grip on her.

Just then, after what seemed like hours, Peach was free. Mario laid her exhausted body on the grass. Peach smiled up at him. She felt a rush of love for him. She couldn't help it. Even though now she was out of the water and freezing cold, she still gave her one true love a peck on the cheek.

------------------

Vera raced down the road in Bowser's jeep, feeling as light as a feather. She looked out of the window, watching the objects outside zoom past as black shadows. She couldn't wait to see Mario. She wondered if they were looking for her. Probably. Wouldn't they get a shock when she suddenly turned up?

The rest of the world seemed invisible. All that was left was Vera and her family. Vera started thinking about Roy. She felt so confused. She remembered when she said that she had loved him, but did she really? She knew she had feelings for him, but was it a crush or love? She just didn't know if she actually _loved_ him. Why was love so confusing? And why did she say it if she didn't know if it was true? Vera was giving herself a headache. She wondered how Roy was doing in hospital. Was he okay?

Vera's thoughts were interrupted.

A huge green flash like lightening smashed down onto the bonnet, denting the metal and bouncing off the window. Vera screamed with fear as the car tilted slightly. She was relieved when it returned to normal.

_What was that?_

Vera turned around. Nothing. A flash of green struck again. It seemed to slice through Vera, filling her with dread. The flash went to the side of the car. Vera swerved and just managed to avoid it. She had a struggle regaining control of the car.

_Who the heck is doing that?_

She looked into her mirror. She gasped and her hands started to shake. She felt sick. Her eyes were wide. She could just make out a helicopter. And in the front was Bowser. Next to him was Ludwig. On the bottom of the helicopter was Ludwig's machine. He must of hooked it up somehow!

_Oh my god, oh my god! He can't get me. I have to get home! I don't know what I'll do if he catches me again. I have to get away._

Vera stepped on the accelerator and sped onwards, feeling sick and light-headed.

She was frantic with worry. What if Bowser caught her again? She couldn't bare the thought. Fear made her shudder. She could just imagine the look on Bowser's face if he caught her. She gritted her teeth. Frustration went through her. Why couldn't Bowser just leave her alone?

More beams were fired. Vera dodged. This routine went on for quiet a while.

Meanwhile, there was a stressful situation in the helicopter…

"Fire some more!" Bowser snapped at Ludwig.

"I'm trying as hard as I can."

"Then try harder. We can't let her escape!"

"There's no need to snap."

"Cut your lip and do as I say!"

"Fine. I could try to tip the car over with multiple beams…"

"No! You will not damage my car!"

"Well, if you want to let Vera escape…"

"No!"

"Well which one is it? Your car or Vera?"

Bowser considered for a moment.

"Go ahead with the Car Plan."

"Yes!"

"But don't do to much damage to my car or you're grounded for a month."

"Fine." Ludwig sighed. He got the machine ready…

Vera was nervous. She could tell something bad was about to happen. She was right. Multiple beams rained down on her. She tried to dodge, but the car was pushed by another beam. Ludwig fired more beams on the same spot, pushing the car further and further, making it tip. Vera was screaming, terror pouring out of her mouth into a scream.

There was a bang. The feeling of falling made Vera shake uncontrollably. Her world seemed to flip upside down. The car was upside down. Vera was sprawled out on the car floor. She felt groggy and stiff. The cut on her leg was starting to sting where she'd knocked it on the door, as she'd fell.

She froze when she heard the helicopter whirling above the car. Vera lost control. Her fear overcame her. She crawled out of the car. She ran away, her feet pounding as loud as her heart. It was so dark that Bowser didn't see her as he got out of the helicopter, along with Ludwig.

Vera hid behind a tree; out of breathe from all her stress.

"She's not here!" said Ludwig angrily, pulling his head out of the jeep.

"She is! She can't have gone."

Bowser soon realised the truth. He looked around.

What was that hanging out from behind the tree? Was it Vera's hair? It was!

Bowser crept up behind her, his hands raised above his head.

Vera was to busy being scared to notice.

Bowser grabbed her. Vera screamed and struggled. Somehow, she managed to wriggle free and run away.

"Bitch! Come back!" roared Bowser.

"You can't run for ever!" snarled Ludwig.

She disappeared into the darkness, her breathing heavy again. She had to get away. She had to. And to do that, she'd have to be on the run…

**Hey was that okay because I have a feeling it was bad. Will Vera get caught? Or will Mario get to her first? Find out if you read and review!** ;)


	16. Skeletons from the Grave

**Grave Danger**

Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I had a brief case of writers block, but maybe writers block is a good thing because after a session of writers block I get my best ideas! Anyway, I'm giving the Mario clan _another_ storyline as I feel they need a bit more involvement. And there is also Vera, who I've always featured.

_Coming up in this chapter…_ Bowser creates another problem for the Mario crew, and Vera meets up with a special friend…

**Chapter Sixteen: Skeletons from the Grave**

Mario, Luigi, and Peach walked forwards, glad that the calamity was over and the weather had cleared up. Sunlight burst through the clouds, warming Mario's heart and filling it with pride. He had saved Peach. Again. No matter how many times he had saved her, he still got that feeling of pride.

Peach felt as light as a spec of dust. Her dress had been so soaked she'd had to change into a powder-pink tracksuit. It felt light compared to the heavy, bulky dress she was used to wearing. She felt so much better, and a lot more comfortable. She picked up her pace a bit, catching up with Mario.

And Luigi was now the one lagging. He was annoyed. Mario had got plenty of thanks, but he had helped to, and did he get any? No! Jealousy bubbled up inside him as he looked at his brother. He was always lingering in Mario's shadow. Why couldn't any appreciate _him _for a change?

"Oh my god!" shrieked Peach, looking up at the sky, her face a mask of pure terror.

"What's the matter?" said Luigi sarcastically. "Chipped a nail?"

"Shut your mouth Luigi!" Mario snapped. He rushed to Peach's side. "What's the matter, babes?"

Peach pointed to the sky, her fingers shaking, and her eyes wide. Fear was rushing through her, making her swallow convulsively.

Mario looked up at the sky. Luigi looked to. In the clouds, they could just make out a helicopter. A lump rose in their throat.

"Bowser's helicopter!" Luigi shouted. "HELP, HELP, HELP!!!"

Luigi sprinted off and disappeared into the woods, tears spurting down his face.

Peach was frozen with fear.

"Run Peach! Follow Luigi!" yelled Mario. He had to give her a shove to get her going. They both raced into the woods, hearts beating rapidly. When they finally got into the woods, they couldn't see Luigi anywhere. Where was he? Both were panicky.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing, blood-curling scream. It echoed around the woods. Mario's blood ran cold.

_Luigi! _

He ran in the direction the scream had come from.

Mario stopped dead in his tracks. All he could see was a hole in the ground, black and deadly. He saw a flash of green, getting smaller and smaller. Mario was then fuelled on adrenalin. His common sense went out the window, and he jumped in after his brother. Peach was now confused and terrified.

"MARIO!!!" shouted Peach, full of despair and loss. She couldn't loose him, not after he'd just saved her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Breathing out, she braced herself and knocked down her mental barrier of fear.

She jumped into the hole, her mind aching with fear and worry of what was about to come. She had no idea what it was; she just knew it would be something terrible.

-----------

Vera ran forwards, looking back, smiling. Bowser had taken off in his helicopter, but he'd gone in completely the opposite direction. Vera was nervous. Why would Bowser go the wrong way? What if he was planning something? But what could he possibly be planning? Maybe he'd just gone the wrong way on accident…

_Yeah…it's an accident. No plans, just an accident…_

Vera stopped running. She had come to a road. She caught sight of herself in a shop window. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked horrible. Her hair was messy like a birds nest, her eyes were tired, her face was pale as a ghost, and her sleeve was completely torn off, exposing the long jagged scratch marks. She shuddered and franticly ran her fingers though her hair. She had to look normal…she knew there were Koopas out looking for her.

"Freeze, Vera!" snarled a voice.

Fear rushed through Vera. She knew it was a Koopa Policeman. She turned round, her heart full of dread. But what she saw wasn't a Koopa Policeman. It was something ten times better.

There he was, the smile on his face filling Vera with love.

For a moment she was frozen. But then she became a re-awakened girl. When she was with Bowser, she had almost felt like she'd died and gone to hell. Of course she hadn't really, but that's what she had felt like. Now she was back again. A ten-foot smile spread across Vera's face as the two gazed at each other longingly.

And suddenly she felt herself being pulled into Roy's strong embrace. Feeling his strong arms holding her was the best feeling in the world. No one else in the world mattered. Just Vera and Roy…

"Oh my god…" Vera said, tears on happiness appearing. She pulled herself away from Roy. "How…I thought…you were in hospital…"

"They fixed my head."

"That quickly?"

"Yeah. Me dad paid 'em to."

"How bad was it?"

"Only a few stitches needed. My nurse was a flamin' div. I didn't wanna stay the night, so I just snuck out. Then I saw you… how did you escape?"

"Long story…"

"Get down!" said Roy suddenly and urgently.

"Huh?"

Then Vera saw the police cruiser. She gasped in fear at getting captured again and ducked behind Roy. The Koopas inside gave Roy odd looks. Roy nervously waved at them and smiled, trying to look normal. He still couldn't believe he'd found Vera. The timing had been just right! And now if it was spoilt…

_Oh my daze, if I loose her…_

"Afternoon." Said the policeman. "Have you seen a blue-eyed, black-haired girl anywhere lately?"

Vera trembled behind Roy.

"Nope. Only just got out the hospital to be honest…"

"Well we are glad you're okay. Call us if you see her…"

"I sure will, officers…"

The officers drove away, still not fully satisfied.

"Not…" Roy muttered, grinning like a maniac.

Vera swung her arms around Roy.

"Oh my god, you were great!"

Roy suddenly lifted Vera off her feet.

"Roy, what the hell?"

"You look tired. I'll have to carry you back…"

"No, Roy!"

"Yes, Vera!"

Vera laughed. But then Roy tripped over his own feet and fell into a puddle. Vera fell in as well, and so they were both soaked!

"Oh Roy!" shrieked Vera. "I'm soaked!"

Roy cracked up laughing.

Then, it went deadly silent. Both seemed to be swept up in their own emotions. The air was still. The atmosphere was tense.

Both leant forward.

The world stopped dead.

And then they kissed.

------------

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all landed at the foot of the hole. The scene wasn't underground like it was supposed to be. Instead, it had lead to a forbidden land. The darkness was foreboding. Two trees lent inwards, as if they were about to strangle each other with their petrifying, finger-like branches. There were various graves scattered around. The sky was blood red. Maybe it was the blood of all that had died there? God knows…

Peach was shaking.

Luigi was crying.

And Mario was frightened to death for the first time in ages.

One of the graves started to move. The wasted ground broke away, and a bony hand reached out from each of them. There was a cracking as the one of the ground broke away completely, and a skeleton emerged. He was bloodstained and full of rage. More graves broke away, the cracking sounds filling the area with the stench of death. More skeletons emerged. Soon there were loads of them, all making there way towards the Mario crew, the grisly ghouls thirsty for blood. But this time, the skeleton was the bloodthirsty predator, and the Mario crew were the innocent prey…

**Oooooh, scary end there! I couldn't help it…will the Mario crew be okay? And will Vera and Roy get home? Review to find out! ;)**


	17. Taking Chances

**Grave Danger**

I can't believe its chapter seventeen already! Sorry the updates are taking longer, I know you want faster updates, so I'll try and arrange something. Oh, and just a little clue, if Vera _does_ get back to her family, the story _wont _end there! ;-)

_Coming up in this chapter…_ The Mario crew are in trouble and there is only one person who can help, and Kamek makes a return…

**Chapter Seventeen: Taking Chances**

Vera couldn't believe what she and Roy had just done, but all the same she was thrilled. She felt raging happy emotions running through her. The fresh air was making her giddy and she started to giggle uncontrollably. Roy was usually vicious and nasty, but being with Vera made him soften completely. He melted into a kind-hearted Koopa every time he looked into her big blue eyes. Vera's jet-black hair glistened in the sunlight, lifting her off her feet. Roy took her hand and helped her up. Vera got happy buzzing feelings at Roy's touch.

"Sorry about that, babes…"

_Babes! He's called me babes!_

"Its okay. But I still have one question…"

"What?"

"Why did you help me in the first place?"

"I felt sorry for you, and I've always had a thing for you…"

"Oh my daze, since when?"

"Since…remember a few months ago when your PE group had to do football with my PE group?"

"Yeah…you stormed off after the Bitchy Boos had a go at you?"

"Well, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Vera laughed.

"All I did was run after the ball. I'm rubbish at football…"

"That's not the point! And anyway, the Boos all saw me staring and started taking the piss, and then you looked, so I had to storm off to stop you finding out…"

"Oh…it seems so obvious now…"

Vera put her arms around Roy.

"You know, I always thought of you as a bully. I never thought you had a soft, cute side…"

"Awww, that's my girl."

They were about to kiss again, when something whooshed past them. It was like a flash of lightening. Vera and Roy jumped apart. The thing came back and rushed past Vera again and again, trying to grab hold of her by her hair. Vera kept wriggling out of the way.

"Ha! I've got you! Wait, no I haven't! Come here, you stupid girl." The thing shouted.

Vera looked up. The thing grabbed hold of Vera's hair and tried to drag her.

"Get off! That really hurts, you knob, get off!"

Vera flipped the thing off his broomstick in anger. Kamek came tumbling onto the floor. Roy charged forward and started punching Kamek until he was crying out in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CATCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOB!!!" he screamed in pure rage.

Vera grabbed Kamek's broomstick. She was taking a massive risk; she had no idea what this thing was capable of. But she'd do anything to get back to her family.

"Leave him, Roy! Jump on this."

"Oh my god, what a great idea!"

"No, not my broomstick!" whined Kamek.

Roy hopped onto the broomstick in front of Vera.

"Do you know how to steer this thing?" asked Vera, scared.

"Course I do! Leave it to me!"

Soon the pair was off, flying through the air at top speed. What Vera didn't know was the dramatic events that were about to follow.

----------

Peach screamed as a skeleton jumped on top of her, knocking her down. The skeleton's snarl split the air. Blood dripped off his fangs and rolled down Peach's cheeks, making her freeze with fear.

Mario rushed forwards and tackled the skeleton before he had time to do any harm. However, at least three skeletons piled on top of Mario, pinning him to the floor. Luigi tried to run away, but the skeletons tripped him up and pined him as well. The remaining ones went back towards Peach. Peach stood up and started to run. A skeleton grabbed hold of her. Mario and Luigi screamed out to Peach to fight him off.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Peach.

The skeleton dragged Peach by her hair and threw her on the ground. She tried to fight him off, but it was no use. Peach looked towards the moon. It was full, and it shone moonlight down onto the graveyard. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

But then she saw something rush past the moon. It looked like a stick…

"Wait!" Vera shouted to Roy. "Stop there!"

"Are you mad? There are skeletons there. They're Bowser's most fierce minions! They'll eat us alive!"

Vera looked. Among a pile of skeletons there was a flash of red. Vera thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She'd seen it just, that's why she'd asked Roy to stop. The thought of it being her dad brought tears of relief to her eyes. At last! Her family! She'd missed them so much! The thought of finally being reunited with them made her become light-headed with emotion. But it also brought an enormous amount of worry. Her breathing got heavy. Her dad was going to die! And Luigi, and her mom, if she didn't hurry!

"Roy, just go down there, _please_! My family are down there, please! I can't live without them."

Roy hesitated.

_I have to let her rescue them. If I don't, her world will be torn apart, and she'd be forced to go back to my evil dad. I know I'm scared, but I have to let her…_

He swung the nose of the broomstick downwards, his concentration going straight into keeping himself together. They landed the broomstick, and Vera jumped off. The skeletons were just about to start ripping up the Mario crew when Vera shouted:

"STOP!!!"

The skeletons looked up. So did the Mario crew.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!!"

The skeletons got up off the Mario crew and all charged to Vera. For a moment Vera was rooted to the spot. She and Roy stood in front, facing off the skeletons. The skeletons stopped dead. There was a row of at least twenty, waiting in anticipation for their meal

"Oh my god!" shouted Mario.

"I don't believe it!" Peach gasped.

"Mama Mia!" stuttered Luigi.

They stood up to get a closer look. They almost heaved with excitement, relief, happiness, and joy. Vera, their daughter…was back.

_How the hell did she get here?_ Thought Mario. _She must have escaped! Wait, what is she doing? No! She can't fight all those skeletons! I have to help her…_

**Will Mario, Luigi, Peach, Vera, and Roy be able to fight off the skeletons? And what about Bowser? What's he up to? Find out in chapter eighteen, if you review, of course. :) **


	18. A Heart Stopping Battle

**Grave Danger**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. I can't think of a proper intro, so here is chapter eighteen!

_Coming up in this chapter…_The battle begins, who will come out on top? Also, Bowser has another devious plan…

**Chapter Eighteen: A Heart-Stopping Battle**

For a moment, all was silent. All that was heard was the wind sweeping across the graveyard, sending chills down the Mario Crew's back. The Mario Crew jumped up and ran towards Vera. Instead of embracing her in a hug like they so desperately wanted to, they stood in the line, glaring at the skeletons. Peach was shaking head to foot. Then, with only the moonlight to guide them, the battle began. The skeletons charged forwards.

"Vera!" shouted Mario. "Get back!"

"NEVER!!! I'm helping you. I know what I'm doing…"

Vera stepped forwards and punched the nearest skeleton, putting all her strength into it. As the skeleton careered backwards, Vera picked up the lightweight bag of bones and threw him on the floor, shattering him to pieces. Roy was storming through the crowd, battling skeleton after skeleton. Suddenly, five jumped on him. Vera rushed over, shoving away the skeletons trying to grab her. She ground-pounded the huddle, but they got back up and advanced on her like a pack, taking her down. Vera tried to fight back, but there were simply too many. Also, she was in shock of the takedown.

Mario ran over and kicked the huddle, which were just about to kill Vera. Him and Roy forced the skeletons off her. Mario winced in pain as a skeleton scratched him, trying to get at his throat.

There was a scream. It rattled through everyone. They all looked. There was a crowd of skeletons around Peach, and Peach was screaming in excruciating pain.

"MOM!!!" screamed Vera.

Mario went to go and help, but Vera stopped him.

"I'll go, dad. You fight off the skeletons."

"But Vera, they're to strong!"

"I'll be fine. Look, they're coming back!"

"Vera-"

But Mario was cut off, as a pack of skeletons advanced on him. He had to have his full concentration to fight them off, so he was forced, with an aching heart, to let Vera go.

Luigi rushed over to help Mario. He had been hiding behind the trees since the start of the battle, but now he realised that he had to come out of his shell in order to help his brother.

Meanwhile, Vera stood in front of the skeletons attacking Peach. One of the skeletons had actually sunk his teeth into her skin. Rage coursed through her.

_How dare they even touch my mother? How dare they?_

She could feel herself shaking with pure anger. If looks could kill, all the skeletons would have been dead. She was full of fury. She bunched up her fists. She then charged the skeletons. She kicked, punched, pounding, and head butted them.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!!!"

When the skeletons snarled at her, she screamed with rage. She was hitting with tremendous force; harder than she'd ever done in her life. Adrenalin was pumping through every inch of her body. She was sweating, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was defending her mom.

Eventually, the skeletons were just a pile of bones.

Vera's rage melted, along with her fierceness. She turned to her mom.

Peach was crying with both relief and joy. She stood up. Her sobs wreaked her body, and blood trickled down her arm. At lasts…her daughter.

Peach was about to pull her into a hug when Vera said:

"Mom…look, there's still at least ten skeletons left…I want you, but…"

"I know what you mean. I was stupid."

Vera looked at the pile of bones on the floor.

Suddenly, inspiration hit her. She picked up the longest bone she could find. She flexed it like a sword. Peach grabbed one as well.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go and whoop some ass!"

Vera ran over to the rest of the group. There were now only five left. Roy, Mario, and Luigi had worked together.

The remaining five was easier to beat. Vera slashed with her bone sword and broke ribs, arms, legs, and knocked off some heads! Roy was like a bull in the ring. Mario and Luigi were to busy tending to Peach's arm and wrapping it in a bandage. There were only five left anyway, so Roy and Vera could handle them easy. Vera was actually starting to like the battle, and so was Roy.

Finally, there was only one skeleton left. He gulped. Then, he ran away, screaming for them not to hurt him. But Vera had other ideas. She chased after him. And, in just a few seconds, he was just another pile of bones. There were bones scattered everywhere. Everywhere you walked, you trod on a bone.

Just then, the full realisation of what had went on hit everybody. Vera practically fell on Peach and Mario, hugging them with all their heart. She burst into tears, happiness overwhelming her. She'd been dreaming of this moment since she was first kidnapped, and at last, after all this time, it was here. She was frightened that this was all a dream, and that she'd wake up in Bowser's castle. But when she still remained with her family, she cried even harder. Peach and Mario were crying to, their feelings indescribable. Luigi joined in the hug to, stroking Vera's hair.

Roy was standing a few meters away, tears coming to his own eyes. He'd been longing for this moment. Vera would now be well and truly happy. He smiled. Each of the family was saying different things. Sobs ringed through Roy's ears. He looked at the moon. He sighed with happiness at the beautiful sight he was witnessing. He knew he'd get questions from the Mario family later, such as:

Why are you here?

And…

Are you really in love with her or are you just using her?

Or…

What made you help Vera?

However, for now he was perfectly happy just to enjoy the current moment. He'd face all of that question stuff when the time came.

He grinned.

At last, the Mario family were reunited.

---------------

"Just look at them…" snarled Bowser, pulling away the tree branches so he could get a closer look.

"I know. What a bunch of saddos." Replied Ludwig, fixing his eyes on Roy and glaring. They had been watching since the battle had begun. And Bowser was furious, but he also had a plan…

"And Roy…my son! How dare he!"

"He's a traitor."

"One things for certain; he aint welcome in my castle no more…"

"You mean…"

"Oh yes."

"But what about Vera? I thought we were getting her back?"

"Yeah, but did you see her when she was defending her mom? She went _crazy…_"

"Oh yeah, I saw that."

"And now, thanks to her, I have a brilliant plan…"

Bowser whispered in Ludwig's ear.

"You're mean!" Ludwig laughed.

Bowser laughed evilly.

**Well, what's Bowser's plan? Find out in chapter nineteen, if you review! ;-) **


	19. Revelations and Rejections

**Grave Danger**

Hello, I'm back with chapter nineteen! I hope this turns out ok, as the whole kidnapping thing is over and I'm trying to keep the excitement and interest levels up. Well, here goes!

_Coming up in this chapter…_Vera makes a stunning confession, and how will the Koopa family react to Roy's return?

**Chapter Nineteen: Revelations and Rejections**

Vera and her family sat around the house, Vera sipping hot chocolate and enjoying every minuet, while the rest of her family were lost in their own terrifying thoughts of what might of gone on while Vera was with Bowser. They had rode home on the broomstick. Roy, feeling awkward, had said goodbye to Vera so she could be with her family, and, with a heavy heart, gone back home on the broomstick.

Vera put her mug down on the table. Being with Bowser had had an effect on her: now she was grateful for everything, even a mug of hot chocolate. She still couldn't believe she was finally back home. The warmth of the house filled her heart with joy. She felt like she was floating.

Her wet hair hung in her face. As soon as she had got home she had a shower, washed her hair, and put on clean clothes. Now she was feeling happy and contented with herself. She'd threw her dirty clothes in the bin, as she never wanted to see them again. They would remind her of what had happened. She shuddered as she caught a glance at the scars running down her arm. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over it, hoping her parents wouldn't see. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene.

The atmosphere was silent. The family were thrilled and relieved that Vera was back, but no one had the courage to ask her the first question in case they upset her. Vera was happy with this: she didn't want to be probed just yet. For now, she just wanted to enjoy being home.

Her dad glanced at her worriedly. So many questions were racing through his mind…

Was she okay?

Did anything bad happen?

How did she escape?

Has this scarred her for life?

And…

What the hell was she doing with _Roy?_

"Vera…" said Mario.

The rest of the family craned their necks to see what was going to happen. The whole family were there. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi…all of them.

"Yes?" Vera replied.

"What…what were you doing with Roy?"

"Oh. Him."

Vera's heart sunk. Now she was done for. Now she was dead. She took a deep breath, her nerves rising.

_He's going to find out eventually, so I might as well tell him and get it over and done with…_

"Well, he…"

"Yes?"

"Look, this is kinda hard to tell you. Oh, you're going to be so angry!"

"Will you just spit it out, please?"

"Roy, well he helped me, and we got talking, and…"

"For goodness sake, Vera!" snapped Wario.

The rest of the family glared at him. Wario wasn't the most patient person in the world, but how dare he have a go at her after all she'd been through! Mario was getting impatient to know as well. It was gnawing away at him, but he was frightened to say anything in case he made her feel worse.

"Shut up, Wario!" snarled Waluigi.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" burbled Yoshi.

"What is he saying?" Wario whispered to Peach.

Peach waved her hand in his face to get him to shut up so she could hear what Vera had to say.

"What happened next, Vera?" demanded Peach. "Come on, we need to know, babes…"

"Well, Roy, he's my…boyfriend…"

As soon as Vera said the word 'boyfriend', she new it had been a mistake.

The revelation dropped like a bomb. The bomb exploded and stunned everyone into a silence. Disbelief lingered in the air. The smoke from the bomb was choking everyone up, disabling them from doing or saying anything. Everyone was feeling different. Some were shocked. Some were angry. And one person in particular was furious…

Mario stood up.

"Vera…" he said, rage dripping off that one word.

"Mario, don't…" Luigi said, feeling shocked but all the same sensing Mario's distress and standing up.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Mario shouted.

Vera stood up, feeling like the words were stabbing her. She backed away slightly.

"Mario, calm down…" said Peach, trying to take his hand.

Mario snatched his hand away and pointed his finger at Vera.

"After all that family have done to us, and you. And then you go off with Roy. Out of all the boys in the world, you pick _him_! It's a disgrace. Look what that family has done to you! Wait, you didn't…"

"No, of course not! I'm thirteen, what do you take me for? And it's not all of them! Roy helped me escape. And he helped _us,_ his family's _enemy_, beat those skeletons! He's different, I'm telling you-"

"-He isn't! He's _using_ you Vera. I bet him and Bowser are plotting away right now!"

"Why would he be plotting against us if he helped us beat the skeletons, and helped me escape? You're not making sense!"

"You're the one who is not making sense, by going off with him!"

"Cool it, both of you!" Peach exclaimed in vain.

"He's different, I'm telling you!"

"He's not. He's one of them…"

"How can you say that after all he's done for me? He_ helped_ me! Don't you get that? He helped me and all you're bothered about is what his family have done. You don't care what I think."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER I'VE RISKED MY LIFE TO COME AND SAVE YOU!!!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!!! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE ESCAPING ON MY OWN!!!"

"Stop arguing, right now!" commanded Luigi.

He put his hands on Mario's shoulders. Mario was enraged and hurt by what Vera had just said. In a flash, he took it out on Luigi. He shoved Luigi backwards. It was such a hard shove that Luigi stumbled and fell on the floor. Instantly, Mario's angry eyes softened. He ran to Luigi's side, along with everyone else apart from Vera. She was to shocked by what her father had done to do anything.

"Luigi, I'm so sorry!" cried Mario.

Yoshi helped Luigi up, and the room was filled with the sounds of people shouting at Mario.

Vera couldn't take any more. The argument had left her angry, hurt, and upset. Tears sprang to her eyes. She fled the room. Everyone was to wrapped up in their own thoughts, feelings, and shouting to realise.

Vera ran into the daylight of the outdoors. It had taken until morning to get back home on the broomstick. She navigated her way through the light and towards Stardust's stable. She'd been dieing to see her unicorn again, but Mario had insisted on getting her inside first.

Vera prized open the door of the stable. The smell of horse overpowered her. It was the best smell in the world. Stardust stood in the stall, eating hay. Seeing her horse again made her eyes fill with tears of happiness. Stardust looked over. Then he saw her. His eyes lit up. He let out a huge neigh and plunged forwards. Vera jumped out of the way.

Stardust galloped out of his stall and stood beside Vera. Vera flung her arms round his neck. Tears ran down her face.

"Oh Stardust…I didn't think coming home would turn out like this!"

* * *

Roy landed by his dad's castle on the broomstick. His home. At last, he was home. Where he had always lived.

He walked over to the gates, his head buzzing with nerves as he did so. He couldn't help feeling this way. He had a hunch that something bad was about to happen. The guards appeared instantly.

"Halt!" said one of them. "Who goes there?"

"It's me, you dimwit! Let me in!"

The guards looked at each other, each expecting the other to break the news to Roy.

"What's going on? Why won't you let me in?"

The Koopa family were indoors, watching a horror film. The family laughed as the monster appeared on screen and cut the woman's head off. Junior screamed and ran to the window to get away from it. That's when Junior saw Roy. Roy was filled with excitement.

_Surely my own brother will let me in?_

"Dad!" squealed Junior. "It's Roy! He's at the gate!"

Roy watched his family rise, unaware of the hateful mean things his siblings were saying about him. Words such as 'traitor' were said. They all came out of the house, lead by Bowser. Slowly, they came to the gate.

"Dad!" said Roy happily. "Tell these guards to let me in!"

His siblings started to laugh. Junior looked upset.

"No." replied Bowser angrily. "What you have done is so disgusting that you're not welcome here anymore. Never again will you return. You're banished."

Roy felt like he had been stomped on. His world crashed around his feet.

"Dad, no! You can't do that!"

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want!"

Bowser turned around and walked away. One by one, his siblings followed, calling Roy names as they left, until there was only Junior and Iggy left.

"Iggy, you're on my side, right?"

Iggy shook his head and walked away.

"Junior, what about you? Come on, please! You're my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Roy…" Junior whispered tearfully as he followed his family.

Roy ran away. He stopped when he reached the corner. Then, he slumped down on the floor and began to cry.

**What will happen next? Review to find out!**


	20. Dreadful Plots

**Grave Danger**

Wow! Chapter twenty already! The time seems to have flown by…anyway, thanks for reviewing chapter nineteen and all the others that you have so brilliantly reviewed. **:-) **

_Coming up in this chapter…_Bowser puts his plan into action, Roy is in the wrong place at the wrong time, and will Vera make up with her family before it's to late?

**Chapter Twenty: Dreadful Plots**

Vera stood there, frozen to the spot. Stardust's mane was beginning to scratch her face, but she didn't care in the slightest. She looked over at her house. She released Stardust's head. The resentment for her family hadn't died down. Every time she thought about Mario, she just wanted to punch him. How could he shout at her like that? All she did was tell the truth! And how could he have spoke about Roy the way he did?

_Roy had helped me! Why couldn't he understand that? Why did he have to be so judgemental about everyone?_

Stardust stayed loyally by Vera's side, refusing to leave. Vera looked into his sparkling eyes.

"How about I take you for a ride?"

As soon as Vera said the word 'ride', it brought back memories. Bad memories. She shuddered as she remembered the last time she went on a ride. It had ended with Stardust throwing her off and Vera being kidnapped. A singular tear went down her cheek.

Stardust seemed to look guilty. He nuzzled Vera. His eyes seemed to be saying: _I'm sorry. If I hadn't have thrown you off we may have gotten away…_

"It's okay, Stardust…" Vera whispered. "I don't care what has happened in the past. We are still going riding."

Vera led Stardust to the mounting block. She tacked him up and then carefully mounted. Being on Stardust's back again made her feel special. Taking a deep breath, she pushed Stardust into a light trot. And off she went, in the direction of the fields.

"Vera, wait!" shouted a voice.

Vera turned to see Mario running towards her.

She didn't say anything. She was too angry with him to say anything. She wasn't going to apologise to him. She _wasn't_! Instead, she galloped off in fury, leaving a distraught Mario behind, shouting:

"VERA!!!"

* * *

A few hours had passed since Vera had set off, and Roy getting banished. The words 'your banished' still echoed in a Roy's mind, which was already filled with sadness.

After what seemed like days of walking, he arrived at his father's volcano. He looked into the hole. It was full of red-hot lava that could sizzle your skin within seconds. He shuddered and sat down near it, leaning against a boulder. He still couldn't believe that his own father had banished him. Now what was he going to do with his life? Worry flooded through him. He was in turmoil.

It was at this point in his thoughts that he heard voices. He slid behind the boulder as his siblings, Kamek, and Bowser came into view. He felt scared at his father's presence, even though Bowser didn't even know he was there.

"So, this is where it's going to take place?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't be here otherwise." Replied Bowser gruffly.

"Shall we get those retards now?" asked Wendy.

"In a minuet. First we need to discuss-"

"-But I wanna get them _now!_" interrupted Lemmy impatiently.

"Don't interrupt me! We need to plan first."

"But I wanna get them now!" whined Lemmy again.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" roared Bowser.

"Anyway," continued Bowser. "As I was saying before I was _so _rudely interrupted, we need to discuss plans. Iggy and Junior, you are getting Peach. Morton and Ludwig, you are getting Mario. And Wendy and Lemmy, you are getting Luigi."

"B-But dad…" Lemmy said shakily, scared of being shouted at again. "What about Yoshi and Wario and that really tall dude?"

"They're not as important to Vera as Mario, Peach and Luigi."

"Oh."

"Well get to it, then!" snapped Bowser. "Meet back here by at least midnight, no later!"

The siblings went away. Kamek stood next to Bowser and started having a conversation that Roy couldn't quiet catch, because he was so worried.

_Oh my god! They are going to kidnap her family! I have to warn her!_

Roy hurriedly stood up from his uncomfortable position. Worry was eating away at him. If he didn't do something, he knew he would never be able to live with himself. His heart was pounding as loud as thunder. He started to run as fast as he could.

He prayed Bowser wouldn't spot him.

Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered. Bowser grabbed Roy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him backwards.

"What do you think _you're_ doing here?" snapped Bowser angrily.

"Let _go_ of me!"

"I banished you! You were supposed to be my son, but you betrayed and disgraced this whole family. So I banished you. How dare you come back?"

"You banished me from the castle. I never came back to your castle!" Roy replied, struggling. "I just came here."

"But its still part of my kingdom!"

"Just let me go! You are not kidnapping Vera's family! I heard everything…"

"We are. And its none of your business what we do, because you're not part of this family no more."

"How could you do that to Vera? You _know_ that I love her!"

As soon as Bowser heard Vera's name, his blood began to boil.

"How could you love her? Just look at what she's done! She knocked out your brother, beat up Morton, battered my guards, and nearly burnt my entire castle down."

"Yeah, but how could you kidnap her family? What's it going to prove anyway? It won't change anything. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?"

Bowser let go of his son. For one breathtaking moment, Roy thought his dad had actually listened to him. However, he could tell just by looking at his dad's rage-filled face how wrong he was.

Bowser suddenly pushed his son into a cage. He locked the door. Frantic, his son banged to get out. It was no use.

"Open this door!" Roy snapped. "I've got to help Vera!"

Bowser just glared at him.

* * *

Vera rode Stardust back into the Mushroom Kingdom. She put him away in his stable and gave him his food. Stardust munched happily. They had been out for a few hours, but he still had loads of energy; it was one of his special abilities. He was a unicorn, after all. You could ride him for hours and hours and hours, and he would never get tired.

Vera walked back to her house. She was dreading going inside, but deep down she knew she couldn't put it off forever. There were loads of Toads running around in a panic. This was unusual. Vera began to get worried.

Why are they all running around like that? They only do that if mom goes missing…

One of the toads bumped into her. Vera grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" she demanded, fear dripping off her voice.

"Mario and Peach and Luigi, they've…they've…"

"They've WHAT?"

"They've been kidnapped. Bowser's children have just taken them…"

The colour drained from Vera's face.

"No…" she said hoarsely. "This can't be happening…"

"It is. Bowser sent this letter via Ludwig."

Vera snatched the letter off the Toad, her breathing heavy, her heart banging, and her head screaming. Her panic and fear seemed to be pounding her further and further into the ground. Her hands shook as she opened the letter.

_Vera,_

_Your parents and Luigi are with me. Consider this your punishment for being a little brat. If you want to see them alive, come to my volcano by at most midnight. I suggest you use your donkey if you want to get here on time. Do NOT bring or tell anyone. If you do, you're parents and Luigi will die._

_Bowser._

Vera threw the letter on the floor and ran to Stardust's stable, adrenalin allowing her to go faster. She pulled Stardust out of the stable and jumped on his back. She didn't have time to tack up. She galloped him bareback in the direction of the volcano. She had to save her family.

She _had_ to.

**Will Vera save her family? Find out if you review! ;-)**


	21. Lives At Risk

**Grave Danger**

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas, and all the best for the New Year that is now here. Sorry for the late update. I think I am coming to the end, but don't worry, there are still a few more chapters to come! **;-)**

_Coming up in this chapter…_Will Vera be able to reach her family in time? And will the Mario Crew survive?

**Chapter Twenty-One: Lives At Risk**

"You can't do this!" Peach yelled out at Bowser through the bars of the cage.

Peach had tears of worry streaking down her face. Bowser roared with evil laughter when he heard Peach's outburst.

"Of course I can." Snarled Bowser. "Don't blame me, blame your bratty daughter. She caused all this."

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!" shouted Mario furiously.

Bowser ignored him and turned to his children.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"I'm hungry." Whined Junior.

"I want to go home, I'm bored." Said Wendy, stomping her foot and scowling angrily.

"You certainly won't be bored when Vera gets here." Said Ludwig knowingly.

Toadsworth was sitting on top of the cage. He was the one who betrayed Vera, but he didn't even care. In fact, he felt brilliant about it, even though the Mario crew had been constantly calling him names ever since they had found out. They had found out as soon as they had been captured, as they had seen him standing with Bowser.

Peach was crushed that Toadsworth had betrayed the entire family. He had always been so good to her…Peach shuddered at the thought of him working with Bowser. The betrayal felt like a dagger through her heart. How could he? Tears came down her face, making her make-up run even more.

Mario and Luigi were both furious. Had he been helping Bowser plan the kidnap? Mario's blood boiled at the thought. If he were let out of the cage right now, he would do all sorts of bad things to him.

However, the person the family was most worried about was Vera.

* * *

Vera could have sworn that the sound of her heart thudding was louder than Stardust's hooves banging the ground. She could feel sweat trickling down her face. Worry was pouring out of her ears. She remembered when she had first hurt Ludwig, and she had been panicking that her parents would die. It hit her like the force of a sledgehammer when she realised that back then, she was right.

If I hadn't of hurt Ludwig in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. My parents could die, because of me. If that happens, I know that I won't be able to live with myself…

Vera felt a chill run down her spine. Tears of rage were starting to gather. She didn't care if she had to ride across the world and fight Bowser herself; she would save her family. She would.

Every minuet felt like and hour. Every hour felt like a day. But Vera kept on riding on Stardust with a fierce determination. She didn't stop. Even when it was starting to get dark and she kept getting twigs in her face she didn't stop.

There was a crack of thunder. It was deafening. It seemed as if shook the land. Lightening flashed across the black sky. It was a bright, quick dagger plunging through the vast blackness. Then, the rain came. It was like hard balls of ice; it hurt. And it was thick and fast. It obscured vision. Stardust and Vera were both soaked in seconds.

Stardust shifted nervously. He hated thunder. He galloped even faster, desperate to get away from it. Vera tried to soothe him, but she had to hang on for dear life because he was galloping so fast.

It was near midnight. The tip of the volcano could just be seen over the tops of the trees. Vera swallowed nervously. And, with a racing heart, she galloped towards it.

* * *

"You've had you're fun, just let us go!" shouted Mario.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, you pathetic group of peasants…" said Toadsworth, jumping off the cage and moving to the front of it.

"TOADSWORTH, YOU TWAT!!!" screamed Peach, anger making her normally kind face full of hatred.

She reached threw the bars of the cage with one hand. The hand curled around the back of his head and yanked him forwards. He smacked his head of the padlock. He yelled out in pain and was pushed away by Peach. He stumbled on his way and fell flat on his face. The Mario Crew and the Koopalings laughed and cheered. When he looked down properly, he felt himself looking into the red-hot, deadly larva of the terrifying volcano. Fear gripped him when he realised how close he'd came to falling into a slow and painful death. He picked himself up, feeling numb all over. He backed away from the volcano's edge, and wiped the tiny trickle of blood from the small cut on his head, scooting away from the cage as he did so. He was now next to an annoyed and angry Bowser.

"Peach, what do you think you're playing at?" raged Bowser.

"I was doing what I should have done a long time ago." Replied Peach, gritting her teeth.

"Shame he didn't die…" said Mario.

"Excuse me?" gasped Toadsworth, offended.

"Actually Toadsworth, it was partly your fault." Snapped Bowser.

"My fault? How was it my-"

"-Maybe you should stay away from that cage that you've been so affectionately using as a seat."

"Only because he loves her…" muttered Toadsworth darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir!"

"You know what?" snarled Bowser. "Maybe I should just throw everyone in the larva!"

Luigi burst into tears.

"No! King Bowser, please don't!" Luigi sobbed.

In a pure rage, Bowser ignored Luigi's and the others' pleas. Roy (who was in a cage over at the other side of the volcano) gasped with horror as Bowser pushed the cage towards the volcano's edge.

Whilst Luigi and Peach sobbed and pleaded with Bowser, Mario thought to himself:

_Oh my god, I'm going to die! I can't believe it…I'm only young! I'll never see Vera again. Vera…if only I'd made up with you! I'm so, so sorry! Oh, please just let me live until I see her again. I couldn't bear it if I never saw her again. I shouldn't have fought with her…_

Terror lingered in the air when Bowser reached the volcano's edge. There was screaming, crying, and pleading, but Bowser was having none of it.

Was this the end for the Mario Crew?

Just then, there was a shrill neigh. Everyone stopped where they were. The area was filled with silence. Everyone turned their heads to where the noise was coming from.

Out of the rain, lightening, thunder, and darkness, Stardust emerged, with Vera on his back. Stardust reared as a flash of lightening came. The lightening didn't strike, but it seemed to light up the outline of Stardust and Vera. As soon as Stardust landed, Vera got off.

Everyone looked at Bowser, waiting for his response.

The Mario Crew's hearts leapt. Vera!

Bowser shoved the cage as far behind him as he could. It slid and hit a rock, making it go into a standstill.

Vera glared at Bowser, her hands shaking with the strain of not ripping his eyeballs out.

"So, you're here…" said Bowser knowingly.

**Will the Mario Crew be set free? And what is the real reason Bowser has taken them? Find out if you review! :-)**


	22. Decision Time

**Grave Danger**

Thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I have been enjoying writing this and will be sad when it ends. Sorry about the long wait, I've been quite busy lately. But anyway, here is chapter twenty-two!

_Coming up in this chapter…_ what is Bowser's reason for the kidnap? How will Vera react? And just what are Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi up to?

**Chapter Twenty-two: Decision Time**

"Why'd you do it?" demanded Vera.

Fury was pouring off her mouth every time it moved. How dare he take her parents? How _dare_ he? She was dying to hurt him. Hurt him like he had hurt her, both physically and mentally.

"Like I said in the note," Bowser growled. "It's your fault for being a little brat."

"You kidnapped me! Of course I'm going to rebel!"

The Koopalings didn't say anything. They were to absorbed in the events unfolding in front of them.

"Wow. This is even better than _Eastenders…_" whispered Junior.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen to this!" snapped Ludwig.

"Well," continued Bowser. "It's your parents who are now paying the price…"

"But they haven't done anything!"

For once in Vera's life, she was so angry that she couldn't do anything. She felt as though the rage and anger were literally burning her arms and legs to useless dust.

"And don't even _think _about trying to attack me. If you do, your parents die!"

"Then what am I doing here? What do I need to do to save my parents? I'll do anything. _Anything!_"

"Well, if you want to save your parents, you have to do something for me."

"I am _not_ doing anything for you, you slimy lizard!"

"So, you want your parents to burn to death?"

Vera sighed, her heart racing to the point of bursting. She just wanted to reach over and set her parents free…if only she hadn't attacked Ludwig in the first place!

"No, I don't! Stop dragging it out and tell me."

Bowser didn't answer.

"BOWSER!!!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Remember when I said that you had to stay with me or I'd brainwash you?"

"Yes. But what's that got to do with this?"

"If you don't come back to me, your parents will die…"

------------------

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" exclaimed Waluigi.

"Well what else can we do? We don't even know where they've gone…" grumbled Wario.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" said Yoshi.

"Dude, no one can understand you, so just shut it, okay?" snarled Wario.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"Shush Yoshi! I'm trying to think of a plan here!" Waluigi replied, getting increasing agitated and worried by the whereabouts of Vera, Mario, Peach, and Luigi.

"YOSHI, YOSHI, YOSHI!!!"

"What is it Yoshi?" shouted Wario, infuriated.

Yoshi pulled a face like he was constipating. A huge egg came out from behind him. Stunned, Wario and Waluigi cracked open the egg using Wario's fists. Their minds were full of anticipation for what it was.

"Oh…my…god…" gasped Waluigi when he saw it. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. He felt like he was floating. He couldn't feel the rest of his body at all.

"It can't be…" said Wario in pure disbelief.

"It is."

It was the most powerful weapon in the world. A mini-canon. Wario and Waluigi had found it on their first ever quest. They had to stop someone taking over the universe by getting this off them. It had been hidden away in the castle, collecting dust, for over ten years. It was oval-shaped, with a handle at the back that made the bomb burst out of the tiny hole at the front. It was the same size as a rugby ball, but way more deadly. If you used it in a crowded city, the blast was so powerful that you could kill over a hundred people without even knowing you'd done it. The only possible way to only kill your target was to shoot them in a wide-open space that consisted of two miles or more either side of you. Luckily, the blast only spread to the left and right, so you wouldn't get hurt.

Whoever designed it must have been a genius.

There was only one in existence, and Yoshi had found it from the hiding place in the castle, swallowed it, and laid it so Wario and Waluigi could use it.

"Yoshi, how the hell did you find this?" asked Waluigi.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"Of course…" muttered Wario.

OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Waluigi.

"What?" replied Wario.

"Yoshi?"

"We could use this to defeat Bowser!" said Waluigi excitedly.

"No…we can't do that!"

"Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"We can! We could rescue everyone!"

"It's to dangerous…"

"It's not! We'll just get everyone else to stand away…there's nothing Bowser could do to stop us shooting. This is the most powerful weapon in the world, don't forget."

"We don't even know where they are."

"We'll hop in the jet plane and try to find them."

Wario was staring at the floor, pondering the enormity of the decision.

"Okay." Sighed Wario.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"I'm afraid it'll just have to be me and Yoshi who go." Said Waluigi matter-a-factly.

"WHY???"

"Because…no offence or anything, but you're to fat to fit in the jet…"

A few minuets later, Yoshi and Waluigi had flew off in the jet with the worlds deadliest weapon canon, leaving Wario behind to keep watch.

------------

"WHAT???" screamed Vera. "No way!"

"Vera, don't do it!" shouted Mario.

"Don't listen to him!" said Luigi.

"Bowser, you scheming little twat! How dare you!" shrieked Peach.

"Shut up, all of you!" growled Bowser.

The koopalings were cheering and laughing. They thought it was hilarious.

"I am _not _going with you! And you can't do that to my parents! That's blackmail!" shrieked Vera.

_What am I going to do? I can't leave my family. But I can't let them die. This is my entire fault. If only I hadn't of hurt Ludwig!_

Roy was watching through his cage. He was so devastated for Vera. If only he could reach out and help! But no, he was stuck behind the bars of a cage, forbidden to do anything except watch. It was making him so sad and angry with both himself and Bowser.

"Well, if you don't want to come…" Bowser smirked.

Bowser went over to the cage and started shoving it towards the volcano's edge. There was the original crying and screaming from the Mario crew, and cheering from the others.

"NO!!!" yelled Vera. "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Will you come with me?"

"Never!"

Bowser pushed the cage further.

Suddenly, Stardust ploughed forward with a shrill neigh. He threw himself into Bowser, knocking him off balance. Vera saw her chance and took it. She grabbed the cage and shoved it away from the volcano's edge. It was on wheels, so it moved easily.

Bowser roared with all his might, sending Stardust galloping back to the sidelines. Vera was grateful for Stardust's help, but she needed to get on with it.

"How about I make a deal with you?" Vera said, hardly daring to breathe, her voice shaking with fear.

"Go on then." Bowser said, laughing.

"We have a fight. A good, clean fight. If I win, you let me and my family go. But if you win, I go with you."

"Okay. A fight it is."

**Will Vera win the fight? And will Waluigi and Yoshi get there? Find out if you review! ;-)**


	23. The Final Fight

**Grave Danger**

Thank you very much for the overwhelming response I got from my last chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving such positive comments, and, in some cases, helpful criticism. So sorry I have not wrote in ages.

_Coming up in this chapter…_ Will Vera win the fight? Or does Bowser have a trick up his sleeve?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Final Fight**

"Vera, Are you CRAZY?" screamed Mario.

Luigi burst into tears.

"Mama Mia, she'll be killed!" Luigi cried, tears spurting down his face.

Peach just sat there. She felt like she was falling through a black hole of fear. She felt frozen. She tried to shout, tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Look, I'm doing this. You can't stop me!" Vera suddenly said.

"But you'll get hurt!" shouted Mario, stunned by what Vera was saying.

"I don't care. I might as well try. If I don't, I'll have to say yes and I'll be stuck with Bowser. If I say no, you will be _killed_. You really think I'm going to let that happen?"

"Vera, don't, please!" Peach yelled, getting her strength back.

"You can't do this, you _can't_!" Roy exclaimed.

Roy was tearing himself apart with his worry. What if Vera got hurt? What if Bowser killed her parents? For months, Roy couldn't think about anything else but her. He dreamed about her. He fantasised about her. He'd sit there for hours in school just staring at the back of her head. Now, he'd finally got her. Now, there was no way she could loose her. It was as if they were bonded together by an invisible line of love. His heart ached for her.

Suddenly, there was a flash of fire. Vera screamed and jumped out of the way. It was immediately obvious that the fire had come from Bowser's mouth. The fire hit Roy's cage lock. He jumped back in his cage. Kamek put the fire out with his powers. The metal of the padlock was now red hot.

"HURRY UP!!!" Bowser snapped. "I thought this was a fight, not a mother's meeting!"

Usually, Vera would have gone mad at Bowser. But today was different. Today she said nothing.

Instead, she turned to her parents and Roy, slowly.

Vera sighed.

"I've got to do this." She said, with both fear and determination.

Slowly, she turned to Bowser.

"I'm ready…" she whispered, her voice barley above a whisper.

Everyone was silent. Vera knew she couldn't let Bowser make the first move. She grabbed onto a huge boulder and used it to launch herself over Bowser's head. She somersaulted in the air and threw a punch just under Bowser's chin, knocking his head back. She grabbed onto his head and, pushing all her weight into his head, managed to floor him. The ground shook with the sheer force of Bowser's weight as his body connected with the floor.

Everyone was too shocked and nervous to speak. Even the Koopalings were silenced.

Except for Roy.

"GO ON VERA!!!" shouted Roy at the top of his voice.

However, Bowser pushed her back with his front paws. The force of the push sent Vera flying. She careered into a rock. The pain in her body was excruciating, but she knew she had to keep fighting. Even though this pain drained some of her strength, her fear had vanished; her determination to defeat Bowser had overpowered it. She had learned that while Bowser was terrifyingly strong, he was very slow. Even though Vera was not as strong as Bowser, she was very fast. There were also loose rocks and stones all over the place, which could later be used as great weapons.

Vera stood up, and her determination seemed to stand up with her. She was greeted by more fire, spurting out of Bowser's mouth like water from a fire hose on full blast. Vera dodged out of the way, picking up a large loose, flat rock from the floor. She remembered when she had reflected the hypnotising beam away from her face and into the wall. She did the same with her newfound shield. Shoving it in front her face, the fire beam bounced off the rock and headed straight for Bowser!

Bowser ducked. The fire just about missed his head and hit a tree instead. The leaves caught on fire. The tree was a large distance away, so there was nothing to worry about.

Vera glared at Bowser and charged forwards towards him. She knew that his weakest spot was his face, because his shell didn't cover that. But to get to his face, she would either have to floor him or jump up in order to reach.

Bowser saw her jump up, so he was now prepared for what was about to come. He caught Vera by her legs and slammed her down onto the floor. He covered her body with his foot and pinned her down so she couldn't move. Vera didn't scream. This was because she knew it would only waste her energy. Even though was well and truly stuck, she didn't scream. She couldn't get out of this until Bowser let her.

Bowser picked Vera up with his hand and held her directly in front of his face. He opened his mouth, and fire began to form.

"Vera!" called Mario, his heart jumping out of his chest. Peach hid her face in her hands and cried for all she was worth.

"NOOOO!!!" shouted Luigi.

Vera felt her stomach twist up with the thought of what was about to happen. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. This was it. This was the end.

_As if I really could have beaten Bowser! How could I have been so damb stupid! _

Vera looked across at her parents. The look of terror on their faces said it all. Her heart started beating in her chest. She swallowed.

_No! I can't give up! Not now, not ever. I can't leave my parents. And I can't leave Roy._

Vera had a plan. She dug her nails into the palm of Bowser's hand. She pushed her strength into the scratch until Bowser's hand drew blood. Bowser shouted in pain, but wasn't foolish enough to let go like he had done last time. But, he couldn't stop himself loosening his grip.

That was all Vera needed. She wriggled out of his grasp. As fast as lightning, she got round to his back. Bowser drew back the fire, furious that he didn't get a chance to fire it.

Hope was restored to everyone on Vera's side. They all began to cheer, chanting her name like crazy.

Vera looked around. The cheering gave her courage. She grabbed Bowser's arm and twisted it up behind his back. Bowser pulled back with all his strength, but Vera somehow managed to keep hold. Her arm felt the most excruciating pain, but she still held on.

But Bowser had other ideas. He swung his other arm back and punched Vera in the back of her head so hard she thought she was going pass out. She saw stars. Her head banged with pain. The pain! It was so unbearable! It was as if the pain was eating away at her.

Everyone on Vera's side gasped in shock.

Vera's grip on Bowser's arm slipped away, and he was released.

But Vera still didn't give up. She reached downwards and picked up the biggest rock she could find. She used her amount of strength left to whack him over the head with it.

Bowser stumbled slightly, and Vera jumped off his back.

Bowser swung round. He was furious! He aimed a punch at Vera, which she dodged.

Vera kicked him in the shin. Bowser replied with another punch, but Vera was to quick for him. She circled around him in a fighting stance, punching and kicking in every open space she could find; Legs, feet, arms, hands, face. Every time Bowser turned round to get back at her, Vera was to quick for him.

This went on for several minuets. Vera was knackered by now; panting with the effort of even a quick punch or kick. It wasn't how much work she had done that had knackered her, it was the amount of force she had to use for it to even have an effect on Bowser.

Suddenly, not being able to get to Vera quick enough made Bowser loose his temper. He jumped up into the air and launched himself at Vera.

Vera gasped. This gave her the perfect opportunity. She ducked underneath Bowser whilst he was still in the air and grabbed onto his tail.

Bowser fell down.

Vera was exhausted, but she couldn't stop now. She began to swing Bowser around. She felt her strength draining again. She felt like she was being pulled in fifty different directions at once. She panted and shook with the strain of Bowser.

Bowser was being swung around; faster and faster. There was nothing he could do.

Vera waited until the right moment. As soon as Bowser was going fast enough, and he was facing the direction of the pool of larva in the volcano, she let go. Bowser went flying.

"DAD!!!" Ludwig yelled, along with the other Koopalings as they began to climb over the wall of rock that they were behind. But Kamek fixed a spell. All the Koopalings were magically returned to the wall. And, when they tried to climb over again, they couldn't. As soon as they got to the top, they slipped down again.

Bowser started to fall. Down, down, down into the volcano. The larva rushed up to meet him. He swallowed with pure fear. However, he smiled to himself. He had a trick up his sleeve…

Vera watched. There was a splashing sound, and little drops of larva flew up into the air and back down again. She sighed with relief. Her legs buckled. She had virtually no strength left to pull herself back up. She crawled over to her parents' cage. Her parents were sobbing with relief.

"O-Oh V-Vera!" sobbed Peach. "I-I'm so glad y-you're o-okay!"

Vera reached through the bars of the cage and hugged Mario, Peach, and Luigi with all her heart. They hugged her back and sobbed. They didn't notice Kamek moving stealthily towards the volcano's edge, were Bowser's skeleton had just floated to the top of the larva.

Everyone was silent. The Koopalings, Kamek, Roy, Stardust, everyone. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Someone besides Mario finally beat the great Bowser, King of the Darklands.

Vera sobbed with happiness. She was still in shock. She couldn't believe it was true! All the times she'd been tortured by Bowser, and all the times her parents and Roy had suffered because of him…now, she'd finally got her revenge. She felt like she could do anything. It was as if she was flying through a land of happiness and joy, where anything could happen.

_I…I did it! I've beat Bowser. I don't care that my body is aching all over and that I feel like I'm about to pass out from exhaustion! I've beaten him._

She could hear her parents saying things like "You've done it!" and "Oh my god, you beat him!" but she wasn't really listening.

_Bowser thought I couldn't do it. He thought I was weak. Well, he was wrong. I've beaten him! Oh my god, I can't believe its true! I'd fantasised about it all the time, but I never thought I'd actually succeed!_

Vera wiped away her tears.

_Hang on…what's Kamek doing?_

Kamek stood on the edge volcano, staring down into the larva. He got out his stick from under his cloak and pointed it towards the volcano's larva. Vera looked closer. Usually, she would have run over and demanded Kamek to tell her what he was doing, but she had saved her final bite of strength for someone else. She looked over at Roy, who was smiling at her and crying tears of joy.

Vera was about to crawl over to Roy when Kamek blasted a spell into the volcano.

Vera's heart somersaulted with fear at the thought of what Kamek could be doing…

_No! Surely he wouldn't be that cruel? He couldn't do that! He COULDN'T! There's absolutely no way…_

There was a blast of larva drops, flying through the air. There was a loud roar.

And then Bowser popped up out of the volcano, perfectly fine! He laughed evilly, and then looked Vera right in the eye.

Vera was shocked. To shocked to do anything. Her current feelings were so strong that they took hold of the rest of her strength. Her vision started going, she knew she was passing out. She could hear voices…screaming, yelling voices. She couldn't tell who was saying them…they were just voices:

"Yay! Dad!"

"You cheating brute! You can't do that!"

"Oh my god, Dad your okay!"

"DAD, YOU STUPID SLIMY LISARD! SUCK OUT!"

"How dare you do this to my daughter! You made a deal with her!"

"YOU STUPID TWAT!"

"Wait till I get my hands on you…"

"Vera!"

The last thing Vera saw was Bowser's evil grin.

Her vision blurred completely.

Her head was screaming.

Her body was aching.

And then, she passed out.

**Sorry it was so long. I was thinking of halving it into two separate chapters but I wanted the fight to stay as one. **

**What will happen to Vera now? What will she do? And where are Waluigi and Yoshi? Review to find out! ;-)**


End file.
